The Beauty of Silence
by celestial-gal
Summary: [renxhoro] When problems arose after Horohoro was deafened in an accident, will Ren be able to resolve them? And will the Ainu ever hear the Chinese say a certain three worded phrase?
1. Chapter 1

The Beauty of Silence

Summary: He had never once doubted the roar of happiness that surrounded him, until the day the sound of solitude seized him suddenly. Can he still hear his true love calling through the silence? (renhoro)

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and any characters inside belongs to the lucky man (I've no idea how to spell his name)

Acknowledgements: This title and summary (part of it anyway) is taken from a magazine I happened to read… However, I assure that the plot will be different…

Chapter 1

"Come back here, baka-Ainu!" Ren shouted while brandishing his Kwan-Dao at the Ice Shaman, who was, at the moment, laughing all the way as he ran down the stairs, his newly acquired prize clutched tightly in his hands.

The reason the usually stolid Tao Ren actually flared up was that Horohoro had actually dared to mess with his must-have for the day — his daily milk rations. Everyone knew the consequences of meddling with his milk, and all of them respected that unspoken rule, all except for that Ainu, whose every action seemed to be challenging him. If Horohoro dared to spill even a drop of that precious liquid, he'll personally slaughter him.

Meanwhile, unaware of Ren's murderous intents, Horohoro continued his way back to kitchen, where he had first nicked the few bottles of milk. He unscrewed the bottles while being chased as he held the opened bottles above the sink. He doubted that Ren would risk having his milk wasted by attacking him rashly.

"Come get me if you dare!" Horohoro sang in a particular singsong tone that he knew would make Tao Ren ever more furious. It's not that he loved to anger his team leader; it's just that the huge reactions that Ren gave whenever he was irritated were just too amusing to be missed. After all, Ren seemed to enjoy insulting him too. At times, he does felt guilty when he carried his jokes a little too far, but pride prevented him from apologizing.

"Put down the milk, you bastard. Or I'll castrate you the moment you…" Ren never did get to finish his threat, for that baka Ainu had tripped over the unassuming Manta as he went to the kitchen to fetch something for Anna. That stupid blue-haired shaman had dropped all the opened bottles of milk into the sink, and even as he watched in horror, his precious milk was emptying themselves out of the bottles and gurgling down the sinkhole and into the sewerage.

Horohoro's eyes widened in shock as he saw what had happened. He had carried his joke too far again! As he prepared himself for a beating, he tried his very best to defend himself verbally, but to no avail. Ren was too angry at the moment to listen to any sense at the moment. He was in for it this time…

Ren's amber eyes narrowed into silts as the chase continued. Horohoro was trying his best to explain, but he didn't care. He did witness the whole sequence of events, and didn't need another recount. What matters know is to beat that guy who just ruined his mood for the day into submission, and force him to go out this particular instance to buy more milk. Horohoro, in his bid to remain relatively unharmed, was weaving in and out among the other teammates while Ren continued to hurl insults at him. During the night, when the silence allowed him to think, he had thought he felt something more than friendship for his friend, but he could see that they were wrong now. There was no way that anyone could have any feelings towards that pathetic excuse for a man, who took to hiding behind Yoh while being chased by himself.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd kneel down to receive your due punishment before forking out money from your own pocket and going off humbly to buy some more milk for me!" If Horohoro had understood his words, he didn't show it. He was still busy running circles round Yoh, and using Yoh, who couldn't be bothered to move away, as a shield at times. Eventually, he did manage to corner the now breathless boy, and pointing his Kwan-Dao at his jugular vein, repeated his demands again.

Horohoro could feel the cold steel upon his neck, but was unwilling to back down without a fight. His inner voice told him that it was his fault all right, but admitting his faults to the arrogant Tao Ren? Not a chance. _Who does he think he is anyway? The boss of the world? _Horohoro could feel something stirring in the depths of his heart, but chose to ignore it, for right now, Ren was saying something about pulverizing it, which doesn't exactly place him number one on the "to-be-loved" list.

Twenty minutes later, Horohoro found himself walking grudgingly down the lane with a few bottles of milk in the plastic bag he was carrying. At least he didn't give in to Ren directly, it was Anna who ordered him to go out so she can have some peace and quiet around the house. He looked towards the sky as his continued his way. It was nearly sunset, and the sky was awash in brilliant colours, streaks of crimson among the gold and vermilion clouds that dotted the skies. The birds were just about to return to their nests, and many of them were flying in pairs. Horohoro sighed. He had always pictured himself enjoying this picturesque scene with someone he loved, someone like…

In a spilt second, he found his world collapsing as he heard the screech of tires along the lane before everything went black…

Author's note: Urm..well..don't really know what to say, but hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first attempt at writing yaoi and it just feels a little strange. Please review and tell me the length of chapters you all generally prefer and I'll try to change whatever bad points I have in my work… Hopefully the plot doesn't get too predictable…

Yoh: Yes, DO review or she'll set Anna on me! cringes in fear


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, but if I hope and wish upon shooting stars enough, will I get my wish to own it?

A.N.: In the first chapter, I spotted a mistake…it's not pulverizing it, but him…hehe

Ren was saying something about pulverizing him

**Lady girl: **thx for reviewing...I really appreciated it, so this chapter's dedicated to you, your review was my incentive to immediately start on chapter 2… enjoy…

The beauty of Silence — Chapter 2

Ren was having a walk by himself in a bid to cool down and go over his thoughts. Every night, while looking at the stars, he will quietly go over the events of the day. Each time, he'll find out that he didn't mean to be angry with Horohoro, he just doesn't know how to react when the favorite person in his team kept irritating him on purpose. _Does he really hate me this much?Maybe I am not as likeable as Yoh, but surely there's no need to torment me when I've got such feelings for…_

The distant wail of an ambulance siren broke his chain of thoughts, and with a sigh, he got up to make his way home. Before that though, he decided to go to the nearby store to get himself a drink of milk. After all, he hadn't had any that day.

He got past an area that the traffic police had cordoned off and glance over casually, but what he saw surprised him a little. It wasn't the broken glass or splinters of steel that caught his attention, it was the bottles of milk, which lay around a pool of blood. The victim had already been sent to the hospital, yet he had a premonition that something's about to go wrong. The labels on the milk bottles told him they were his favorite brand, and his mind couldn't stop screaming at him that a certain Ainu did go out to buy him his milk._ That guy's got a hardier life than a cockroach; nothing will be able to harm him. Yet, it couldn't hurt to ask, could it?_ He was still doubtful of whether he should approach the traffic police before his feet found their way to the traffic police.

"Umm...Sir, could you please describe the guy involved in this accident to me? I have...umm… to believe that it could be someone I know…" Tao Ren couldn't believe his ears. He was actually stammering. A Tao never stammers when he speaks, he only snaps. Perhaps his concern for his teammate do run a little deeper than he realize, but there was no way he was willing to accept that fact.

"Okay, well let's see, he's in his teens, has blue hair…" The officer raised an eyebrow at Ren questioningly when Ren gasp slightly. Ren took out his wallet and took out a photo of the gang that they took when they first arrived at Patch village, handing it towards that police officer. It wasn't well taken, and nobody had known it belonged to Ren's "most treasured" list. In the picture, Ren was giving the photographer a death glare that showed that to say that he was unhappy about taking photos was an understatement. Horohoro was right up at the front with Yoh, so that they could both "steal the limelight" or something silly like that.

The officer squinted at the small picture for a moment before nodding his head slowly, all the while reassuring Ren that he might be wrong, yet there aren't many blue-haired teens you can find in a small town, isn't it? _I don't need reassuring! I don't care what happens to him as long as it doesn't affect me._ Ren's egoistic nature screamed at him, yet a softer voice told him that whatever happened to Horohoro would be happening to him too, for their hearts are entwined in a special way…

Things happened much quicker after this, for they were soon at the hospital. Pilica was already crying even before they step into dreary compound with its sharp smell of disinfectants. Anna was her usual cool self, not comforting Pilica openly, but allowing Pilica to lean against her while the sobbing continued. Yoh was frowning slightly as if in deep thoughts and Ren? He was too busy trying to fix that mask of indifference to cover up what he really felt. Truth was, he was anxious like crazy…

Horohoro could feel a lot of people around him, not intimidating, but a kind of warm feeling that he liked. He was slightly surprised that it was totally silent, not that kind of silence whereby you could hear a pin drop, but the kind of silence as if you were in a vacuum, as if no sound would be produced even if you drop a whole box of pins onto the floor. He was tired, though he just woke up mentally, and his whole body was aching. He couldn't recall what had just happened, his last few hours seemed to be forgotten moments, rendering him unable to piece the fragments of memories together. Whatever it was, intuition told him that his life was about to change forever.

Ren tried his best not to let his worry shown as he glared hard as his legs, which was opposing every command he issued at them to stop pacing around the ward. He had just spoken to the doctor, for Pilica was too distraught to listen to anything, and seriously did not like hearing what he had just heard. He was also trying to deny the fact that maybe, just maybe, his Horokeu Usui may never be the same again. Horohoro had suffered a rather severe concussion, and doctors were unsure how that would affect him till he wakes up. _There's nothing to worry about, _he told himself sternly, _he's got such a low IQ at the start, there's no way it can drop any lower even if you whack his head a million times._

A squeal from Pilica told him Horohoro had awoken from the anesthesia. There seemed to be nothing extraordinarily wrong with the ice shaman, though he looked slightly more dazed and confused than usual.

"Pilica, what's wrong? Trying to drown me or something?" Horohoro's weak attempt at a joke did nothing to relieve Pilica from her crying. Nearby, a nurse dropped a huge metal tray by accident, making everyone jump at the noise. All except Horohoro, who didn't even flinch. Ren's eyes narrowed slightly in concentration, something might just be wrong after all…

Author's note: So, how do you find the second chapter? Please review! I know that what happened so far doesn't really seem to connect with the title, but trust me, something'll happen soon…

Horohoro: Just remember to review ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Shaman King, but it doesn't hurt to dream…

A.N.: In the second chapter, I spotted yet another mistake... I always seem to find them aft I post… here it is: "Umm...Sir, could you please describe the guy involved in this accident to me? I have...umm…cause (missing word) to believe that it could be someone I know…"

**Lady girl: **Of course you mattered…hehe… another big thank you for reviewing!

**MeeLee: **I'm a little too predictable (pouts), but nvm, let's see if you were right...

The beauty of Silence — Chapter 3

Horohoro's POV

I don't understand why everyone was so quiet. Even Pilica. I knew she was crying from the way those tears run down her cheeks, and by the way her body shakes as she hugged me tight. Anna was usually the silent one, as was Ren, so I didn't see anything wrong with that. I though Yoh was talking to me, but I can't be sure. It seems as if he was only mouthing the words, so maybe he was conversing with Amidamaru, not me. Koloro seemed different though. She was beside me, as per normal, but even the cheerful attitude she adopt when she's with me seemed to tone down.

The sensation that I felt since awakening was getting more eerie by the second. I can't stand this silence any longer. Normally, I would have tried ways and means to make Chocolove shut up, yet I was desperate enough now to hear something, anything, I would even have been glad to have put up with his nonsense. The air seemed still. I appreciate the fact that they are trying to make as little noise as possible, for I was having a killer headache, but need they be this quiet? It was awhile before I realize that the gang was giving me stares of curiosity and confusion equivalent to mine, could it be that they have found the room too quiet as well?

"Umm…guys? What's wrong with all of you? Just talk okay?" It was my turn to be shocked. I finally realized what have started those "sensations" in the first place.

flashback

"Pilica, what's wrong? Trying to drown me or something?" I was trying to comfort her, though it did nothing to ease her tears. I began to feel a little weird as soon as those words left my mouth. Truth was, I couldn't hear myself…

end flashback

Normal POV

Ren scrutinized Horohoro carefully as he ignored Yoh's greeting. There wasn't even an acknowledgement. _Strange, that baka-Ainu isn't one to ignore someone, especially his friend, what could have gone wrong?_ Ren had a nagging suspicion that he had shoved down the back of his brain, for he didn't want to believe that it was true. When he noticed that the expression on his teammate's face changed from one of someone being confused and unnerved to one of open shock, he realized at once that maybe his suspicions were true after all. _There's just one way of finding out,_ Ren thought as he pushed the button at Horohoro's bedside to call for the doctor.

Horohoro's POV

All of a sudden, everyone left the room, even Pilica and Koloro, the former being lead off by Anna, who took her by the arm. I marveled at this scene, for it's not everyday that you see Anna being so nice openly. If I can hear some sounds, even if it was Pilica's nagging, everything will be just fine. Ren shot me a look just before he left, not the usual look he gave me, which comprises of a death glare that would make me dead ten times over if looks could kill, but an almost humane look. It may be a trick of the light, but I can swear that for just a moment, the look he gave me was sympathetic.

The doctor muttered something, at least I think he was, for I hear nothing and the nurse stated to take this metal bowl and spoon and began banging them against each other. Steel against steel. By rights, there should be a deafening din, yet the unnerving silence remained. I started to get a little frightened. Being a Shaman that have gone through Pilica's training meant that you possess heightened senses, including the sense of hearing, and there was no way I'm unable to detect a sound that should have been at least eighty decibels. Perhaps this was just a dream, no, a nightmare. When I truly wake up, this creepy nightmare would have ended. It must, for I can't stand this sound of solitude any longer…

Normal POV

The moment the doctor excited the room; Pilica rushed over and began bombarding the poor man with questions. Ren was anxious to get some answers to his questions as well, but he knew that not letting the doctor have a chance to answer anything wouldn't help. In fact, Pilica's paranoid nature justmade matters worse. _Come on Ren, it's her brother after all, she has every right to be worried, unlike you…_ Ren's inner voice was getting the better of him again, and he wasn't about to be defeated by it. He has every single right to worry. Horohoro was his team member, wasn't he?

With that, he strode over to the doctor and asked the questions himself. He couldn't quite believe his ears when the doctor repeated the whole situation, though he had suspected it for some time. The concussion to Horohoro's head did cause some lasting damage no matter how much Ren wished for the reverse to be true, it impaired Horohoro's hearing…

Author's note: Well, there's chapter 3! Thought it might be fun towrite fromthe person's POV...Hope you all enjoyed it, though it's a little shorter than usual…and DO remember to review…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King… T.T

**MeeLee: **alright, keep on guessing… Do update your fanfict soon and don't keep me in suspense…

**Lady girl: **wow! Thank you so much for reviewing again, it's nice to know you enjoyed reading this fict…sorry about the length of the chapters, but I'll update pretty soon

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 4

Pilica went hysterical after hearing that the hearing impairment caused by brain damage may be permanent. She tried to beat the doctor into confessing that it was a joke, that her onii-chan was well and none of these was real. Anna did nothing much to help, while Yoh just let Pilica cool down and face facts at her own pace. Seriously, Ren found this huge din a tad unnecessary. The doctor only said 'may' not 'will', so chances may be that it'll only be a few days before that Ainu regains his hearing, though such miracles rarely happen. No matter what, he'll do his best to help, such as contributing towards the medical fees, even though he won't let his concern show.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't made onii-chan go out to buy milk for you, NONE of these would have happen! I'll…I'll…make you pay somehow!" Pilica shrieked into Ren's ears before continuing to cry. Bason immediately stood in front of his Young Master to defend him, but Ren waved him away. _It's true, _thought Ren secretly, _if I hadn't been so insistent to get the milk, if I hadn't been the arrogant brat that Horo always told me I was, perhaps all this troubles would not have surfaced._

Going home took a monstrous effort, for Pilica continued to cry and refused to leave her brother's side when visiting time was over. Horohoro had reassured her, time and again, that he would not commit suicide overnight or something like that, but Pilica was still not convinced. In the end, Anna had to take hold of her firmly and steer her all the way out, where Ren's chauffeur and car was awaiting. It took another half an hour before Pilica would go into the car owned by someone who had, in her opinion, just harmed her dearest brother, and it was very late when they finally reached home.

Ren went straight to his room the moment they arrived at the inn where they currently lived in. Now that the Shaman tournament was over, there had been a new craze. Weekly, even daily, there had been challengers to battle with the top few teams in a bid to gain fame if they win. So far, none of the challengers have succeeded, and the waves of battles continued. This spelled bad luck for Yoh, for Anna was determined not to let the Shaman King and Queen be shamed with his defeat, thus the harsh training sessions did not cease to exist even after Yoh had successfully became the Shaman King. However, according to Anna's rules, those teams were first required to defeat Ren's team before they were allowed to even post their challenges to Yoh, thus making Yoh's training look as if it was in vain, for no one had yet managed to go past Ren, Horohoro and Chocolove.

Horohoro… I wonder how you're coping now… Perhaps it's my fault after all… 

"Young Master, are you still thinking over what Ms Pilica said? You shouldn't let those words bother you, you know. You couldn't have known what was about to happen," Bason, in his spirit ball mode, piped up.

"Of course I'm not thinking about that. Why should I feel guilty for something I did not cause? I was just thinking about how inconvenient all this is for the team when we fight, that's all. I'm going to sleep now," whether or not Bason saw through all these lies, Ren would never find out, for all the spirit did was nod in a knowing way before disappearing.

_The stars are so pretty tonight; I wonder why I've never noticed them before. _The dots of diamonds glittering upon the ebony night sky gave Horohoro's imagination free rein, and they were working overtime. Every visible constellations, as it seemed to him, was depicting scenes from the past few months and the battles they have gone through. As he gazed out of the window, with Koloro perched on top of his head, he wondered if he could ever compete in a Shaman fight again. Not being able to hear would give his opponent an unfair advantage, and Horohoro seriously hoped that all this would just be temporary.

None of the doctors or his friends had mentioned this to him yet, nor would he be able to hear them even if they did, but Horohoro knew that he's totally deaf at the moment. He may not be that intelligent, but this fact isn't all that hard to guess out. For a brief moment, he wondered how they would break the news to him. In the form of a post-it note on his bedside? Imagine this note stuck on your bedside table:

We don't know how to break this news to you gently, but you're currently deaf and we don't know when the condition will improve.

Horohoro smiled inwardly at this thought before sighing. He didn't know how long he could keep up with all this silence before he finally snapped. Trying to think of happy-go-lucky, or immature in Ren's opinion, words to say had used to be his forte, but now he was getting tired of even trying. _Perhaps I should take distressing lessons from Yoh. _His friends had arranged for him to be placed in a private ward, making even lonelier than ever. He grew up with many people around him, and couldn't bear the thought of being alone for even a day. _At least there's still Koloro, I should be grateful. I wonder how's Pilica right now…_

It wasn't long before Koloro started jumping up and down upon his head; frantically grabbing his attention to remind him it was bedtime. The moment he looked towards Koloro, his guardian and friend curled up and snuggled on the pillow, using her leaf as a blanket. Horohoro threw another glance at the stars in the sky before settling for sleep. _Stars are really beautiful, now I finally know why like Yoh; Ren loved gazing upon the radiant stars secretly at night. Perhaps one day we'll be able to do some stargazing together…_

Author's note: Well, that's all for chapter 4… As usual, please remember to review XP


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

**Lady girl: **Heehee… It's wonderful to know that I've got a loyal fan! (jumps up and down in joy) once again, arigatou!

**MeeLee: **okie dokie, waiting for your one-shot then… And yep, I do read your fanfict…

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 5

Early next morning, Ren awoke to find that Pilica had thrown out all the milk in the house. As she was the one in charge of breakfast that morning, Ren was not surprised that there was no share for him. _Man, can girls bear grudges or what?_ Ren had actually anticipated this, and he couldn't really blame her. _Oh well, I'll just have to go out to buy some more milk then, before visiting Horo if Pilica doesn't throw me out of his ward._

Pilica had left the house way before anyone woke up and it wasn't that hard to guess where she went. Yoh had wanted to visit Horohoro too, but was met with the objection of Anna, who insisted that Yoh needed training even more now.

"Anna, it'll be alright. I won't lose any of my battles and make you lose face or something, everything will work out fine! So…" Yoh tried to plead with Anna, but as usual, it was in vain, for it was greeted with a firm, and cold 'NO'. Not that Anna was heartless or something, but what good would Yoh be there for? She had a sneaking suspicion that Ren would be there, and it's best to let Pilica and Ren settle their differences elsewhere before they disrupt the peace and tranquility of the inn.

Even the rest, besides Yoh, were not spared. They were made to cook, clean, tidy up etc, and due to Horohoro's, Ren's and Pilica's absence, there were more chores to do. They were just puzzled over why Anna would care so much about this run-down inn's cleanliness before Anna announced that from the day onwards, the inn is a rightful property of the Asakura family, meaning that she had just, on behalf of Yoh, bought over the inn. Before the gang could get over this first surprise, there was a new one for them, for the first patron of the inn was none other than Hao Asakura.

Ren hesitated before letting his hand, which had been poised for knocking, fall back down to his side. He had been contemplating whether to enter Horohoro's ward for quite some time. The knocking would be for Pilica's benefit, for Horo wouldn't be unable to hear it anyway. The hospital is not a place where you can create big dins, and Tao Ren was simply not eager to let the whole world know he had came and argued with a young girl in public.

Horohoro had awoken that morning to find a new Ikupasui that Pilica had craved on the bedside table. Koloro had been awake for quite some time, judging from the fact that she was already jumping up and down on his pillow doing what he thought were morning exercises. Pilica had came well equipped today, for she had brought along a whiteboard and marker, and was now rapidly scribbling tons and tons of questions upon it.

"Pilica, shouldn't you allow me some time to read the questions?" Horohoro winced inwardly. He still hadn't gotten use to how weird all this sounded, or didn't sound. He couldn't know for sure whether he just thought or spoken all this, for only silence greeted his ears. _This does need lots of getting used to._

After an uneventful breakfast, for which Horohoro was thankful for, Pilica continued trying to make conversation for the next few hours before stopping to make a phone call to tell Tamao not to cook her share of lunch, as she'll be staying here till the evening. She left a note for her brother, telling him where she went and where she would be going for lunch — the hospital cafeteria, so he would be able to find her when needed. Horohoro had nodded to acknowledge these facts, so off she went, not noticing Tao Ren in the corridors.

Ren had turned at the corner opposite to the one Pilica was headed for to avoid meeting her. _Perhaps I can enter now, after all, I have no more excuses not to go in._ With that, Ren pushed the door open firmly, and was surprised to see Horohoro looking at him expectantly, gesturing to the whiteboard Pilica had left there.

"Koloro kind of told me you were here," Horohoro said, pointing towards a badly drawn picture of him and Bason. "She drew it, doesn't it look cute?" Ren stared at the picture. In it, the drawn Ren was scowling away, and when Ren look up once again to stare at Horo, he didn't understand what was making the ice shaman grin in such a goofy way. Oblivious to him, he was scowling in the exact way the 'picture Ren' was.

"What took you so long to enter? Koloro drew it ages ago."

Ren took the whiteboard wordlessly off the table and wrote, "Your sister was here." Horohoro looked at him quizzically, and Ren realized that Pilica hadn't told her brother anything about the cold war that had started since last evening betwe to lose in this new form of argument. Besides, the tension is just lost when there's such a long time lag. _No use having an argument that's not spontaneous. Besides, I can't stay angry with Horo for long. _

"Well? What exactly DID happen? If you bullied her, I'm going to whack you till you cry for help," Horohoro didn't know why, but the moment he saw Ren, he just can't help starting another argument. He looked at the reply Ren had written: You are not capable of whacking me till I cry for help, though I'd love to see you try. What happened for the next few minutes was a heated exchange between those two, though neither of them really meant what they say, with Horohoro's and Ren's temper rising as they quarreled as like before. After the few minutes though, Horohoro started to grin back in the goofy way as he returned back to the good mood he was in when Ren first entered. _Seeing him do make my days happier, _thought Horo secretly, though he would never admit it to Ren.

Ren was first perplexed by the way Horo's mood did a complete 360 degrees turn, before realizing what was so funny. It took so long for Ren to write a reply, and by then, Horo would have thought of a new retort. So Ren was bound to lose in this new form of argument. Besides, the tension is just lost when there's such a long time lag. _No use having an argument that's not spontaneous. Besides, I can't stay angry with Horo for long._ With that, Ren just sat beside Horohoro for the next half hour in companionable silence, each enjoying one another's company.

Author's note: Just found out today that my anonymous reviews is disabled. If my anonymous reviews is enabled, does it mean I can receive them now? Ah well, hope everyone enjoyed chapter five…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still do not own Shaman King… lolx… What else's new?

**Elemental-Zero: **lolx… no need to say sorry! I'm sure the coming chapter will be worth waiting for… the rough times will soothe itself out soon…

**Lady girl: **I'm sorry if you didn't understand. Hao is Yoh's twin elder brother. Perhaps he's known as Zeke in your country?

**MeeLee: **actually, I'm not all that sure about the problems being deaf would bring 'sheepish grin' Perhaps you can enlighten me in that aspect?

**FallenTruth: **Haha…Torturing characters is kind of like my forte. And yeah, Pilica do seem a little too petty, but oh well, it's part of Ren's torture then. 'devilish grin this time'

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 6

The little visits Ren made went almost unnoticed by everyone, with the exception of Anna, who seems to know everything. Everyday, just before noon, Ren would head for the hospital, and enter Horohoro's ward after Pilica had left for lunch. It was a good thing that Pilica had gotten sick of the bland cafeteria food just after two days, for this meant that she would have to travel further for her lunch, giving the boys more time in each other's company. One thing that worried Ren was that Horo was bickering less with him, and often, there would just be this awkward silence between them, whereby nobody bothered to start a conversation.

Horohoro used to be so talkative and noisy, yet he's becoming significantly quieter now. I wonder why, thinking that this may be a sensitive topic for his friend, Ren had refrained from asking the question outright, but chose to rely on his observation skills to obtain the answer. 

_It seems so strange; I actually don't feel like bickering with Ren anymore. Half the novelty just wears off when I know I'm going to win. Even if I can see Ren physically in the room, part of him isn't there to me, cause I can't hear his movements, even the sound of his breathing. I hate this goddamn silence. Shut off from the sounds, everythingbecame so dead, without life… _Unnoticed by everyone, frustration had been mounting inside Horohoro over this past week. Especially at night, where sounds are usually amplified due to the stillness, the roomappeared exceptionally cold and devoid of life. In the morning, there were no cries of birds or even Koloro's voice to wake him up. He had not told anyone that the doctor had informed him, in the form of notes, that it would be good to start learning sign language, for brain scans had suggested that he won't be regaining his hearing for a pretty long time.

Ren tapped the whiteboard again, waving the marker in front of Horohoro's eyes. The Ainu had been in some form of daze, perhaps dwelling upon his thoughts. If this had been before, he would have already thrown Horo and insult, perhaps by 'complimenting' Horo on finally finding his brain, for the Ainu had never really shown any signs of deep thinking before. Now, he was just worried that the once happy-go-lucky shaman was changing too much in too short a time.

"Huh?" Horohoro finally noticed the marker dancing in front of his eyes. The words on the whiteboard read: I'm going now. Bason says that Pilica's coming. With that, Tao Ren left the room after thrusting the whiteboard and duster in Horohoro's hands. _That baka-Ainu, _thought Tao Ren, _why didn't he tell us that he'd be discharged tomorrow and a week later, he'd be studying in The School for the Deaf? _Ren had known all this from the doctor the day before, and was slightly irritated that his friend hadn't mentioned it at all.

"Pilica, is there anything wrong between you and Ren?" Horohoro asked Pilica in a seemingly nonchalant way, for up till now, Ren still would not tell him anything no matter how he begged, threatened, asked nicely or not so politely. He had not asked Pilica so far for fear that she'll over-react, and he finally realized that his worries were not unfounded and that he wouldn't be getting a decent answer today. Pilica took a deep death and started, if he was not wrong, shrieking into his ears, forgetting that her brother was deaf. _If I wasn't deaf before, I'll definitely be deaf after this blast._ Horohoro braced himself for the breaking of the windowpanes, for he knew how high his sister's voice could reach, and the medical staff who would rush in to see what happened, depending on which came first.

The medical staff arrived first. If not for Horohoro's intervention, she'll probably be sedated or something similar will take place. _It was just an innocent question, why must she get so worked up? _Unknown to him, the 'cold war' had escalated to something much bigger during the past five days, and if not for Anna, the inn would have collapsed under the full blow of the sound waves. Every time they met, either in the corridors or the kitchen, something was bound to happen, such as whole jugs of water being emptied (on Ren), a table getting chopped up (Ren hitting the table with his weapon to vent anger) and so on, with having loud voices as the most destructive weapons. Both had said pretty nasty things to each other, and despite Yoh's efforts at being mediator, their relationship didn't improve. The only one happy to see all this was Hao, who took pleasure at witnessing and commenting on such arguments.

Hao had been pretty much inactive these past few days, only making snide remarks at times. Anna had allowed him to stay at the inn, so long as he paid his bills regularly and not peep at Yoh's 'secret' training. Hao had agreed to these terms, but would not say what he came here for. As Hao was quite an unfathomable person, the others couldn't guess the true reason for his visit, for they certainly didn't believe the rubbish he gave about missing Yoh and the lovely Anna (and received a slap from said beauty in return).

The next day arrived in the wink of an eye, and soon, Horohoro reached the inn, where they could stay for free as long as Pilica served as a free cook and Horo as a servant, or slave as he calls it, to Anna. Pilica opened the door and shoved her way rudely past Ren, who was drinking his milk near the doorway to the room that the sibling's shared. Hao was also there, and he seemed to be asking Horohoro a question, but of course, he was ignored. Horohoro had received news that Hao was at the inn, and was determined not to let Hao know about his new weakness.

"I'm not used to being ignored, you know," Hao said softly, in a tone which most would define as dangerous. Horohoro paid no heed to him and went to his room, leaving a stunned Hao in its wake.

"Then start getting used to it," having thought of a reasonable retort, Ren entered his own room. _Now that he finally back, perhaps the number of arguments with Pilica would decrease. I'm sure she realized that I'm to one would had foot the medical bills. Let's just hope that the two Ainu siblings would return back to normal. _Upon hearing a knock upon his door, Ren took the book he left on his table and locked it in his drawer. The book was entitled: _Beginner's Guide to Sign Language._

Author's note: Argh! The days are flying by too quickly! This chapter took a longer time, though it isn't exceptionally better. Gomenasai for that, cause the school holidays are ending soon and the pile of homework kept haunting me. Wish me luck in completing them! 'groans at homework'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Author's note: hmm… I just want to clarify some things. I did a research and found out that there's a difference between deaf and deafened people. Deaf people are those whose hearing loss has prevented them from mastering oral language in the usual way. Since Horohoro can speak, he belongs to the deafened category. There's another type known as hard of hearing people and they can hear with the help of a hearing aid. I'm quite sorry about this mistake, for in my research, I found out that they do lead a very hard life, as many people are not aware of just how much challenges they face, including me. The first article I found was quite a shock to me, and I've realized that it's true how little understanding we have of them and how little attention and emphasis many governments place on them. Their problems are not limited to not being able to hear. For them, trying to receive the same education rights is a struggle even if they have the same abilities or potential, and in a university 'sorry, but I'm not sure which one', only six deaf students were accepted out of 35, 000. In addition to this, even if they do enter a normal school, some are picked on as their peers took delight in verbal insults as they assumed that they can't hear and so will not be hurt emotionally. But we all know that it's not true. Well, this kind of made me think, so I've decided to place this rather long note so that more people can be aware. Anyways, thank you to all those who took time off to read this.

**rentaosgurl: ** lolx…maybe you're right, I'm losing my evil streak. But hey, don't you agree that the title 'evil genius' is more appealing than 'angelic girl' or something?

**Elemental-Zero aka mimi: **yupz, it's a renhoro fict, though it's not that obvious now…

**Naru Asakura:** heehee, here's the update…

**MeeLee: **hmm… I guess you're right… but I never knew that there were so many other problems too…

**DragonStorm85:** lolx… I guess it's sweet…in a way… hehexx

**Lady girl:** oops, sorry for that. I guess my storyline might get a little confusing, due to the fact I'm not an organized person…

**DoomOfHope:** arigatou, update your story too…

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 7

Koloro frantic hammerings at Horohoro woke him up. Following the little guardian, he stumbled across what he assumed was a heated exchange between Ren and his sister. The moment he appeared in their line of vision, Ren stopped what he was just about to say before attempting to move past Horohoro. What followed was more arguing, with Pilica making matters worse. Horohoro wasn't sure what his sister had just said, but Ren managed to look angry and guilty at the same time. As usual, there was hardly a change in Ren's facial features, but his eyes betrayed him this time. Pilica seemed oblivious to it though, and the strange argument between all three of them continued before Horohoro managed to force them to make up with each other, or so he thought. Koloro could only shake her head as she watched on.

Pilica ran back into her room and started crying. Her brother had assumed everything was fine now, yet that was not the case. The temporary niceness they showed to each other in front of Horohoro was for his benefit only, and if he knew what they actually said to one another, he'd probably have flipped.

'_flashback'_

"Thank you for causing so much trouble for us, Tao Ren," Pilica had said in a voice dripping with acid and unmistakable sarcasm.

"Hmm… And I'll like to express my heartfelt gratitude towards the insults you have given me," Ren hissed back in a voice not unlike her own. After which, both of them had forced a smile, or in Pilica's case, she smiled at Ren. For Ren, he just managed his usual impassive facade. Horohoro had been satisfied at that and left, and that was when she had fled back into her room.

'_end flashback'_

Pilica knew that blaming everything on Ren was mean on her part, but she wasn't about to back down. _I suppose I'm just denying facts. I can't accept the fact that onii-chan can never listen to the beautiful sounds of Nature that he used to enjoy anymore. Blaming Ren won't improve things, but I don't know what else I can do. Only through these arguments can I pretend that someone else was at fault, so I don't have to think of how to break the news to our parents. I know onii-chan hadn't, and it scares me that he has changed so much and tried so hard not to show it. He may look the same on the surface, but I know otherwise. I've seen him looking so lost at nights, so helplessly staring at the starry night skies or the snowboard and Ikupasui that he usually use as his mediums for his oversoul. Just last night, he chucked them right under his bed, unable to bear looking at them any longer. It pains me to see him like this, and somehow, I feel like I'm to be blamed, for I could do nothing to help. Shifting the blame, and crying are what I'm good at. Onii-chan's unwilling to cry, for he's a guy and there's this male pride thing that preventing him from crying. Is there such thing as helping him cry? Because it seems as if this is the only thing I can do for him._

Horohoro left the inn right after he finished his chores. He was secretly grateful to Anna for designing a duty rooster that was pined up in the kitchen wall. In this way, he'll be able to figure out what to do without actually having to listen to Anna. He knew Pilica would be worried if he just go off without informing her, but he didn't want to stay there any longer seeing Yoh train in the backyard. Truth was, he was jealous and kind of dejected. Training held no more meaning if he had decided not to participate in a Shaman Fight anymore. Finding a pleasant spot on a bridge across a nearby river, he flipped open his new textbook, _Beginner's Guide to Sign Language,_ he started reading the first chapter, and found the introduction a tad confusing. School tomorrow's just not going to be a walk in the park for him.

_Argh, this is pretty hard, though I refuse to let it daunt me_, Tao Ren thought as he tried to study the signs symbolizing the alphabet. In addition to that, he found out that just like our spoken language, sign language differs in various countries as well. These were just the basics. Seriously, no one would be using only the alphabets to converse, for you'll probably need about five minutes just to finish a short sentence. _I didn't know that there'd be so many unforeseen problems. I just thought Horohoro wouldn't be able to hear. Guess I'm wrong. For once._

"Young Master, why are you learning all this?" Bason inquired, though he knew a gist of the answer.

"Bason, don't be so busybody. Didn't I tell you to keep watch and make sure no one's headed my way?" Ren replied in an annoyed tone, yet the question kind of stumped him too. Indeed, why was he learning all this? Surely, it was none of his business. _Yeah, as if._

Authore's note: sorry that this is shorter than the rest. Perhaps this is what's called a writer's block? Okay, I gotta admit, this is certainly not my best, I'll try and make it up in the next chapter… Seriously, fluff's not my cup-o-tea. Anyway, just wanna say thank you once again for taking time to read the author's note above and chapter 7…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm not going to be able to own Shaman King in this lifetime.

**MeeLee: **lolx… thank you thank you 'bows'

**Lady girl: **I'm so glad that you think that way. As long as one person in the world appreciated it, it's worth the effort.

**Freefaller: **hahaxx… yupz… I did find out that lip-reading is essential for them, so it's included in chap 8…

**Elemental-Zero: **hmm… I can't say I fully understand the extent of your difficulties, and I probably never will… But I'll continue to work harder and seek to understand as much as possible… Ya know, I always wanted to work in the social sector in future…

**FallenTruth: **Don't haunt me! 'cowers in fear'. Actually, I should be the one running after you, when are you going to post chapter 3 of 'Sacrifice'? I'm hereby officially asking (or rather, begging) for it a second time. You did mention that you'd update if someone asks for it. 'evil grin'

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 8

It had been nearly a week since Horohoro started his new classes, and he was glad they weren't as hard as he'd first thought. He was surprised at first when the teacher-in-charge spoke repeatedly to him, very slowly, and it was after at least 15 attempts before he realized he was supposed to lip-read and yet another 10 tries before he got the sentence right. _I kind of feel bad, making the poor teacher repeat her greeting so many times. _He didn't know that lip-reading was the most important to deaf and deafened people, he had generally assumed that sign language was all they need, without considering the fact, not that he blamed them, that almost none of the others actually bothered to learn it.

Going to school had now become part of his daily routine, and it wasn't long, given his chatty nature, before he made friends. Communication was still a problem at times, but he knew they'd get around it before long. Some of the other students were much younger than him, and he knew that he really was much luckier compared to them, and to those born deaf, though it's rather hard to envision yourself as lucky when you can't hear. _I still want to be able to hear one day though. I wonder if that's too much to ask for…_

Ren looked at the note that was thrust under his door with mild surprise. It was actually a apology letter, well, kind of, written by Pilica. _She must have gotten sick of the arguments. Hmm… Come to think of it, she hasn't been throwing out my milk since the day her brother came back. _He could tell that Pilica had put in a lot of effort to complete this note, and though she was hesitant in her words, he could tell that she wanted, or needed his help to do something.

_Geez, I do wish that the school wasn't so far from the inn. Why must the inn be in such a secluded spot? There must be a problem with this bus's engine; the bus's going way too slowly._ Horohoro turned around when he felt someone tapping his arm lightly. A middle-aged woman, saying something rapidly that he could not grasp. _Maybe she's asking for directions?_ Turning towards to woman, he asked, as politely as he could, whether she could repeat herself a second time, and as slowly as possible so he can try to lip-read. The look the woman returned him was one of surprise, and she seemed offended, as if he was playing a prank on her or something. When he repeated his sentence again, as earnestly as possible while trying to hide his exasperation, the woman's eyes trailed over to the textbook he was holding. This seemed to convinced her.

Instead of repeating her question again, she merely gave a small shake of her head, giving Horohoro a look that, to him, consists of pity and a little wariness. _She probably thinks I'm made of porcelain and can collapse or something if she probes further. Yawn… I can't imagine why I've need for compassion though. Besides that hearing part, I'm every bit as normal as her. Guess I couldn't blame her. Before all this, I was just like her. _The day's lessons passed quickly, and Horohoro was very surprised, though not unhappy, to see Tao Ren waiting for him outside the school's gate, carrying a rather large handheld carrier.

Tao Ren rolled his eyes impatiently at the Ainu before him. He certainly hadn't taken the trouble to come such a long way just to see that idiot gape at him. _Not that I wanted to come anyway, it's on Pilica's request. _Deep down he knew that he was lying to himself, but he couldn't care for now. Taking out the placard that he had made on the way here, he tossed it at Horohoro before continuing his way towards a spot he had in mind.

_Follow me. And don't argue. That's hardly a feasible reason to get you to go somewhere, isn't it? _Horohoro opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. The method that they relied on to argue now may prove to be a little too comical for the passersby, and Ren would get fed up within minutes, thus there would be no winners. _No point in even starting an argument then. _But Horohoro was curious to find out just where this special place was.

Hao Asakura threw the note he was holding into the air, whereby a little blaze of inferno reduced the paper into ashes as it swirled gently in the breeze before landing on the ground. _Was all I felt jealousy? Nothing good had come out of this, and I just feel as lonely as before whenever I see those imbeciles hanging out together. Is it possible to be happy the whole time, like Yoh? Is it all an act to deceive me? There's no way I could be envious of people as weak as them, simply impossible. Yet, I just can't help having a sense of longing, a secret want to be accepted…_

"The beach?" Horohoro asked, his tone skeptical and incredulous. Maybe he's been watching a little too much TV, but the beach, according to those serial dramas, was where couples spend an afternoon of fun in the sun or have a romantic outing. It was ironic, not to say creepy, to connect the name Tao Ren to the word romance. In fact, it made Horohoro shiver. (Not out of fear, but just very uncomfortable, whereby you don't know if you should just laugh or head off or be worried for him. XD)

Ren ignored whatever Horohoro had said. Deciding on an outcrop of rock jutting out from the sea cliff, he sat down at the edge; letting his legs dangle over the overhang. It was true that he preferred stargazing, but it was daytime now, and there are other majestic great views to see, without the hassle of climbing a mountain, and that was the boundless and mysterious sea. After waiting for more than five minutes, Ren looked towards Horohoro. That dim-witted Shaman was still looking as though he couldn't quite believe his eyes, and Ren contemplated the situation for a moment. It isn't that shocking when your team leader, who's supposed to be an unfeeling and arrogant brat, suddenly brings you, someone he'd always liked to argue with and insult, to the beach without anyone else, is it?

Horohoro snapped back towards reality when he saw Ren making an impatient gesture at him. Just like before in the hospital, Ren did not bother to make any conversation of any kind, simply sitting next to him. The ice shaman relished every single fragment of time they spend in the company of each other when they weren't arguing, as they were special, not to mention rare, moments. _The ocean is a nice place. _Horohoro couldn't hear the wash of the waves, or the cries of the seagulls that floated overhead, but he could still feel the call of the ocean in a unique way. If he thought about it carefully, the ocean were part of Nature too, a vast ecosystem that supports millions of life forms, from the microscopic plankton to the largest mammal on Earth, the whale. _I wonder why Ren brought me here._ The ocean was calm and peaceful at the moment, which was the exact opposite of what he'd been feeling these past few days. He had been extremely restless, doing his chores forcefully and energetically so he would be dead tired when he went to bed, thus relieving him from the anguish of dwelling on less-than-pleasant thoughts. Looking at the great stretch of cool sea green water with its gentle waves, it's hard not to relax a little. But Horohoro knew that belying this façade of calmness is a frenzy of chase and run, where small fishes have to try their very best to escape the fate of being eaten alive by other fishes. _Survival of the fittest._

Ren loved the coasts, not because the golden sand looks attractive amid the luxurious palm trees, but because of the unpredictability that mirrors life. The coastline changes everyday, be the difference be big or small. The ground he's sitting upon right now may be gone tomorrow if the overhang decides to collapse today, or the sand dunes scattered around the wide expense of beach may be washed away by fierce waves should a storm occur later. _Homo sapiens_, including him, do not enjoy drastic changes, but growing up in the Tao family thought him something, whatever that will come will arrive, and they would have to face it when they did. He was trained to adapt to many situations, all of them involving him turning the tables in his favour. _I can do this. _After all, as Yoh always say, everything will work out fine.

Ren hated to break the amiable silence between them, but lazing around was not his main goal. Standing up and brushing the sand off him, he moved over to a part of the beach that was devoid of people, knowing that Horohoro would follow him.

Horohoro had been partly annoyed when he had to get moving; yet he knew that there had to be a reason behind it. He was caught unawares when Ren flung something at him, and he only managed to catch them out of reflexes honed from a lifetime of training. _My snowboard? _Attached to it was his Ikupasui. He looked towards his Koropokkur guardian for answers, but Koloro only shook her head, as clueless as he was. The Ainu was even more astounded when Ren used a hand sign that he recognized, one that said: _I challenge you to a fight._

Ren was infuriated with himself when he realized that he had accidentally used a hand sign. _Damn. Too much studying of those must have muddled up my brain somewhat. I hope that baka can't remember it later. I just have to trash him up good. _Having decided on his course of actions, Tao Ren smirked in his usual confident way before preparing to Oversoul.

Author's note: There, just as I promised, a longer chapter 8. I don't know if such a hand sign actually existed, and I'm ashamed (kind of) to admit that I didn't really check it out. School had officially started, so updating will have to take a longer time from now on. In the meantime, don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: By now everyone should know that I do not own Shaman King.

**Elemental-Zero: **Thank you for telling me about the chapter not showing up. Thank goodness it's just a scare but it shows that somebody actually cares! And yet another thank you for telling me about the signs. I am a little clueless on that… 'hangs head'

**MeeLee: **Thanks to your suggestion to sneak a little writing between classes, and the fact that I'm not a very attentive student with an ultra-short attention span, chapter 9 is done… Yupz, I liked the one-shot you wrote… you really should do it more often… I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint…

**Lady girl: **Eh… hehehe… Even if Horo does speak Ainu, I can't. So, most prob I can't handle the language. And your wonderful reviews may cause my already inflated head to swell even bigger… but I'll update fast cause of readers like you XD

**.freefaller.: **As for Hao, I kind of screwed up on trying to keep to his character. Oh no, what if he ends up like some weird psychopath? I'm kinda crazy myself anyways… oh well… thank goodness for the one day only school holiday… it gave me time to type.

**FallenTruth: **oops, I've to trouble you to check with your aunt. So sorry, but I AM lazy by nature, you know… in fact, I might just be one of the laziest students in class. I think I am anyways. Hehe, update your story more often! 'hopes fervently that your computer will no longer go insane'

Btw, I've realized that you guys are regular reviewers, so I just want to say, I appreciative you guys' reviews a lot… Do keep 'em coming XP

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 9

The smirk on Tao Ren's face widened when he saw Horohoro in a fluster. _Serves him right for not practicing for almost two weeks. I'll bet his skills are all getting rusty. _Wielding his Horaiken (the sword that was his family's heirloom) with absolute ease, Ren took on the offensive, leaving Horohoro no choice but to use his ice shield for defence. _Beats me why I decided to use Horaiken today, it's not like he's such a big challenge or something. _He knew the Ainu had potential, and though he never liked to overestimate his opponents, he had learned that underestimating them could be even more deadly. But this was, after all, a friendly match. _Why does this little practice feel so important to me? It's just part of training, that's all…_

Horohoro cursed under his breath as his ice shield took blow after blow from Ren's Golden Slash Dance. _What the hell is he thinking of? Bringing me to this desolate beach to kill me? Geez, I thought he turned nice for a change!_ The sand dunes all around didn't help. All the sand swirling in the wind limited his vision, and he couldn't rely on his hearing to pinpoint where Ren was. _Damn Ren. What's his motive?_ He knew he was losing his cool, and this posed yet another disadvantage for him — one must always stay calm and remain levelheaded in battle. _Heck that now. _He couldn't decide whether he was more frustrated with his hearing impairment or his inability to read Ren's thoughts at the moment, and this added to his confusion. Horohoro dodged a direct attack, retaliating with his icicles, but none of them found his mark. He could catch fleeting glimpses of Ren or his weapon when he was near, forcing him to duck only at the last possible moments, giving him almost zilch chances of getting back at the Chinese shaman. Which added to his annoyance.

Tao Ren couldn't help but smirk again as he realized that Horohoro was losing his focus. It didn't bother him in the least bit that his own vision was limited as well, except that the irritated look on the hot-tempered Ainu's face would have been an amusing sight to behold. _Baka. His incessant cursing is giving his position away. I bet he forgot all about anger management._ His main purpose wasn't to give his teammate a humiliating defeat; it was more like a good deed. _Unappreciative baka._ Suppressing another smirk, he delivered more blows towards the source of the harsh breathing, wondering when the ice shaman will finally realize what he could to make his defeat less crushing. _After all, he has no chances of defeating me, be it the past, present or future._

_Argh! This is getting pointless. He's just toying with me, I know it. Wait till I get him. I'll give him the trashing of his life! _He could feel Koloro within his oversoul, and realized that the Koropokkur had been worried for him all along. She was willing him to calm down, to flow with the nature around them, and to turn things to his advantage. His powers do stem from nature, it's only right if he readjusts his temper to suit the peaceful sea. _If I can't hear Ren, why do I let him hear me? _Using his imperial ice formation attack to create icicles literally everywhere within a 10m radius, he took the time gained to stabilize his footing and find inner peace, though it was pretty difficult for someone with such a short temper as him. His always knew his temper was bad, and recently, his temper had been worsening. He now realized, with a pang, that this must have caused Pilica to worry and be upset. _I'll apologize when I reach home, why inflict unnecessary distress to my dear sister's who's always been there for me? Perhaps that's why she's been crying at night. Damn, why did I reject her training outright? I must've been downright tactless._

Ren increased the intensity of his attacks when he felt that the battle was beginning to get more serious. The Ainu, after such a long time, had finally mustered enough sense to withdraw his second disadvantage. Ren had always known to remain impassive during a real fight. Getting all emotional gets you nowhere. Oh well, perhaps he can learn something out of this little practice after all. Ren's amber eyes narrowed slightly as a long-range attack came too close for his comfort. Jumping lithely into the air, he prepared for an aerial attack. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as Horohoro dodged the strokes completely with his eyes closed. An aspect of the battle had changed completely; the swirling sand was to his disadvantage now. _Heh! Maybe he's better than I thought. Just as well, he is a useful member of the team._

Horohoro smiled a little. He was sure Ren would be impressed to a certain degree, even if he doesn't want to show it. By stilling his thoughts and confusion, he discovered he could achieve some form of absolute focus, rely on sensing itself than his five senses. Since Ren was a strong and aggressive shaman, his Furyoku feels a little overpowering in a way. If he tries hard enough to sense the air of aggressiveness, he would be able to pinpoint where Ren and his attacks were. _Imagine, being at a disadvantage due to the presence of your aura. Hmm, I've never been able to sense people's shamanic powers so clearly. Maybe it's because there are neither sounds nor sights to distract me now. Kudos to Koloro for making me relax and actually think._

Shaking his head slowly in a way that was sure to incense the Ainu, Ren couldn't help but flash his trademark smirk at the ice shaman glowering with anger as he removed the cool blade of Horaiken off his neck. He had won, as was what he expected, but it had been a narrow win. If Horohoro's Furyoku wasn't spent, and the battle dragged on, he really couldn't guess what the outcome of the battle will be. He wouldn't be about to admit this any time to Horohoro, but at a point of time he had unnerved him. Yes, the great Tao Ren had been unnerved by a stupid Ainu. _How humiliating. I guess I did underestimate him this time._ Deep in his heart, he knew he didn't really mind, he was more of being proud of his teammate. Not that he was going to show it. Using a nearby stick, he wrote in the sand with it, writing out choice taunting words that were the direct opposite of what he was thinking right at the moment.

Though Horohoro was not exactly what you would call a graceful loser, he admitted that he did indeed lose to the arrogant Chinese shaman. Reading those words upon the ivory beach sparked off his short fuse again, and before long, they were arguing all over again. The sand made it much easier, and Ren's new rule was that Horo had to write too, and he had agreed, as it seemed interesting. Now, they were equal. Kind of anyway. The surge of adrenaline supplying him with vigour during the battle had not yet died down, and he truly missed the feeling of exhilaration that the hormone gives him. He missed having a shaman fight, heck, he even missed Pilica's torturous training routine. Perhaps he had Ren to thank for reminding him of the old days, for showing him how he could still remain as a shaman, regardless of all that had changed. Thanking Ren secretly was one matter, thanking him outright in person is yet another impossible matter. _Why did Ren become so nice? I didn't know he bothered. _Disappointment that he couldn't quite place welled up deep inside of him when he read that the only reason why Ren was doing all these was because Pilica had asked him to, and also due to them receiving an impending challenge from another shaman team and that his presence was required. _Why do I feel this way? Shouldn't I feel appreciative of Pilica's actions instead? Why do I hope that she hadn't done anything, and that Ren did it out of his own choice?_

_I didn't lie to that idiot. I just withheld additional information from him. So what if I wanted to help him too? I know I'll do this even if Pilica hadn't ask, so why don't I tell him and demand a word of thanks, or a gesture of gratitude? _Ren hadn't noticed the sudden crestfallen look that Horohoro had before it was smoothed out to be that of his usual grinning face, deep in his own thoughts. Like that of a child, the ice shaman nudged Ren eagerly, pointing towards the amazing view of the sunset that they were entitled to from their position on the beach. Ren couldn't help but allowed a small smile; he had felt lonely at times when he was viewing the sunset by himself on this same position. It was his secret retreat, and the question of why he actually brought that Ainu here still stumped him. The sunset looked all the more beautiful with someone sharing it with him, and though he knew it was too good to be true, for a second he just wished that this moment would be eternal. _Thank goodness he had forgotten all about seeing me use sign language. I knew I could count on his lousy memory. Then again, why do I mind how he thinks? I never used to care…_

Hao Asakura slammed the windows just as he saw the pair returned. Both had looked so happy, so contented. He had known all along about Horohoro's hearing impairment even before he was discharged, and it never cease to amaze him just how stupid the lot of them were. _Pathetic fools, have they all forgotten that I can read minds? Why are they still able to remain happy? Is there something special about them, or does the problem lie with me? _If that blundering slave of his hadn't committed that inexcusable mistake, would the same things have happened? Not only had they become more detached, on the contrary, they have gotten stronger. _Even Ren and Horohoro have been getting closer, though they probably hadn't admitted to themselves yet. Everything's going wrong for me. Will it be better if I just retire and give up being the bad guy? Argh, I even doubt myself right now…_

Author's note: Okay, here it is, chapter 9, done despite a mountainous pile of schoolwork and a lot of school activities. So you guys better review… XP Anyway, adrenaline IS a hormone; in case anyone found the sentence funny. Blame it on my Biology classes if you must. Anyway, this week will be hell, but after these few days, I'd have more time to update sooner till I reach the next hectic point. Lolx…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

**Elemental-Zero: **Now I'm feeling bad. You said it was a great fict, and this miserable chapter just about blew it. This seriously isn't my best. :( On a happier note, I just wanna tell you how happy I am to know your hearing's coming back! I know I mentioned this before le, I just felt like telling you this again… lolx, and I'm sure nobody'll mind your lil outburst :)

**MeeLee: **Another reason for me to feel bad. You actually kowtowed to me! I can't believe it, I mean, you'll a GREAT author and everything, and one of my fav. 'gushes' And yeah, I go school all year round, it's kind of season-less here. Man, I wana see REAL snow.

**Lady girl: **Beats me what Hao's gonna do. Lolx, I guess you'll just have to wait and see… As for Horo losing, I just felt like writing it that way… nah, it's shouldn't be 'poor' Horo, he did learn someth useful that day… haha

**Jiao-chan: **Thank you, and do continue to read it 'smiles'

**Freefaller: **Not that lazy? You gotta be kidding. I'm skiving off homework right at the moment. I hate tests. Absolutely loathe them… oh well…

**Strife-lover: **Hao a 'sweet little thing'? I don't know about that, but boy, did you surprise me with the nine reviews. But it's wonderful to know that it was good enough to get you to review… the praises must be inflating my head a lil too much… lolx

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 10

"Stop complaining or making lame jokes if you want to keep your ass," Ren glared hard at the Afro, stopping him, from what felt like the millionth time that day to share a 'joke'. Chocolove had decided against answering, for the Kuan Dao pointed at him told him of his fate should he continue on, instead turning to Horohoro for help. Miraculously, the Ainu had remained almost silent throughout their long journey to this ridiculously high mountain where their training was supposed to begin.

Tao Ren rolled his eyes. Why was he stuck with a joker for a teammate? True, it was he himself who had picked Chocolove, but maybe, just maybe, he's regretting that decision now. Going on in quick, long strides, he mentally shut all noise that Chocolove was making out of his brain as he took in his surroundings. They were at a mountain that he didn't know the name of, training for their upcoming match with some stupid team that was dumb enough to challenge them. Even after the Shaman Fight, he had been diligent enough, working hard on his usual routine, but he couldn't say the same for the other two. _At least,_ as he had learned from his last fight with Horohoro, _his standards didn't drop by much. Now to work on the stamina part._

Horohoro looked around casually. He didn't mind mountains. In fact, the higher the mountain, the more at home he'd feel. _Heh, I'll like to see how the almighty Tao Ren likes the cold. Let's see, a thousand meters ascend equals to a decrease in temperature of about 6˚C. If it weren't for my lousy mathematical skills, I'll have been able to scare Chocolove by telling him just how much it's gonna freeze up there._1.Watching Tao Ren getting irritated sure was fun, especially when it isn't yourself who got him annoyed. Sure, Chocolove had a knack for making people feel like bashing him up, and it tempt him to do just that more often than not, but Horohoro didn't really dislike the comical, yet unfunny shaman. It was the midst of autumn, and the leaves upon the trees were ablaze with colours, and personally, Horohoro felt that it was a shame to be training in such a scenic place. If any 'little' fighting practices commerce, he was sure that the trees would suffer. _Shame that Koloro isn't here. She'd have loved it. _The floor was a mosaic of autumn colours, with auburn, gold, hazel, russet, vermilion etc. leaves lying scattered across the ground, and with each passing minute, more were joining the growing piles. The fact that he had been staying eerily quiet was a ploy to spook Chocolove out. In actual terms, he couldn't really stay quiet for more than an hour, though in the last few weeks, he had just proven that wrong. _Can't imagine what possessed me to stay that silent. _He knew Chocolove would be unnerved by the unnatural silence that passed between the three of them, worrying himself silly that something might be desperately wrong and that a joke would be necessary to lighten the mood. Which was what lead to the annoyance of the Tao in the first place.

The species of trees were changing subtlety ever as they walked. Birches, oaks, maple trees and thorn bushes laden with berries were giving way to the taller firs and pines, signaling that the temperature were getting lower and lower. Tao Ren was determined not to show any signs of feeling cold, for they were signs of weakness. He had commanded, with some degree of surprise and displeasure from his teammates, that they were to go training without their spirits accompanying them, just like how normal sportsmen and sportswomen train when a competition was near._ Sometimes I wonder if I'd be better off being a normal guy, without Shamanic powers and everything. At least going out will be a whole lot easier. _Koloro had at first been adamant about sticking with Horohoro no matter what, until Lyserg had been 'kind' enough to lend him Morphine's cage to lock Koloro in. Horohoro had been outright angry and offended over it, till Koloro suddenly agreed to stay in willingly. _I guessed she wanted her owner to get stronger too. Or perhaps she just wanted to have a tea party session with Morphine. Two pint-sized guardians eating and drinking from puny utensils and dining ware, interesting. _Jaguar Mic had been threatened with total annihilation should he dare to follow Chocolove, and the Afro shaman had decided to make a joke out of this, though the end result proved that it wasn't the best decision he had ever made. Hao had offered to do the annihilation bit, but was turned down by Ren. Bason was no better, he had looked at Ren in his chibi spirit ball mode with those large tears in his huge puppy eyes, and it had taken a lot of Ren's willpower to turn away from him. _Now I'm wondering if it's actually worth all these troubles to get here._

Horohoro wondered if 'tormenting' Chocolove was just yet another stupid way to ignore the lack of sounds. True, the last match with Ren had shown him that participating in a Shaman Fight was not out of the question for him, that it was not game over after the accident, yet he also knew that it would be impossible to assume that everything would become normal back again. _No point taking it out on Chocolove. _He concentrated all his efforts into 'admiring' the scenery, going through everything he saw mentally once, trying to figure out if it would be okay to steal a few berries to stock up for a snack later on or to load as many pine cones as possible into his backpack for they make good fuel. His observation skills had improved sharply, and he could actually notice little details that he wouldn't be able to last time. _Oh well, at least there's a silver lining in this dark cloud._ If he just put in enough effort into things, he would forget, momentarily, just how odd the lack of sounds were.

Tao Ren gave Chocolove yet another of his infamous stares as he finished explaining the training schedule. They were to separate into three groups, which meant that they would be alone, and were to make their way up to the summit as fast as possible using three different routes that he had made out. The slowest member would be punished by doing a hundred push-ups, sit-ups etc. in the thin mountain air, and he had made it clear that he would not save them if they fainted half-way completing the punishment. With that, he gave Horohoro the map of the region they were in, with a few scribbled instructions at the back and left, ignoring the other Afro shaman's loud wails that he was being unfair. _Life's never fair anyway._

_Argh! How do you read a map properly? _Horohoro had been wandering about the same patch of coniferous forest for about ten times, and wasn't about to admit that he was lost. He knew that Ren had given him extra help, and had been trying, though without much success, to commit to memory whether he was to turn left or right at the turning points. Chocolove had only been given verbal commands, and knowing that the Afro's memory wasn't the best you can get gave him little relief. He was lost, and the word terrified him. The sky was getting darker, and he knew that dusk was settling soon, for the light colours of the clouds after sunset had gradually dulled and darken to form pale violet and green streaks across the dusty gold sky. Night would arrive soon.

The Chinese shaman willed his feet to stay still, though if he could, he would be pacing up and down in frustration. _Even Chocolove had made it here in one piece, why can't the Ainu-baka? _He knew he was worried, yet didn't want to show it as openly as Chocolove. _Perhaps my instructions weren't clear enough, argh! I should have just marked every single turn clearly on his map. I knew he was stupid, but not this stupid! _The cold air did not make this any better, and the sound of Chocolove's teeth chattering was adding to his disturbance. They had waited 'patiently' at the supposed meeting point for almost three hours. Just as Ren had expected, he was the first to arrive, but he had been surprised when the Afro shaman was the next to reach this place. Of course he had been trilled when he knew that he could punish the Ainu, he knew that the cold wouldn't affect him as much as it affected them, but three hours? It was plain ridiculous. Night was falling too, and in unknown terrain, being unable to neither hear nor see clearly in the dark would be downright dangerous. Ren frowned slightly. Perhaps they should start searching for Horohro right this moment.

The shadows of the fir trees were faint, merging at times with the darkening path. Horohoro did not dare to look up, for the tall trees looming above him creeped him out. He had lost all sense of direction a long time ago, and couldn't even tell which way was upslope or down slope. Everything was eerily silent and still, as if trapped in a picture that was none too surreal. If admitting that he was lost would get him to Ren or home right away, he would have gladly put down his pride and do it immediately. He had been lost once, when he was young in a place that was strange to him, and had not enjoyed any moment of it.

_Flashback_

_Five-year-old Horohoro was excited. After all, this was the first time that he was allowed to enter the city with his family. He had been jealous when the much younger Pilica would be following, but that did not dampen his spirits by much. This would be an enjoyable brand new experience, with new sounds and sights to feast on. He was positive that everything would be memorable, but little did he know that it would be unforgettable in another less pleasant way._

"_Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" Upon arrival, they had reached an intersection whereby tons of people were milling around. Holding Pilica's hand in his, he had been told to just walk straight till they reach a clear point where they would be less people. Horohoro had obliged, eager to get away from the large crowd. Now, all he could see was a thronging sea of faces, and none of them looked friendly or approachable. The tall buildings, which had excited him when was first saw it, now looked remote and unnatural to him. Being so short, the many faces looming above him had scared him. He knew that crying in a panic would just cause unnecessary alarm for his younger sister, and crying when he was a male would make his father displeased. Many people just walked by them, not even giving them a second glance. Horohoro hated the stifling humidity and heat of the city, and the jostling crowd that seemed to be forever in a rush. Was there no one that he could approach for help in the big, unfriendly city?_

_End flashback_

The Ainu shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of his thoughts. Truth to be told, he did cry at that time, for it was a good five hours before his parents had entered the police station to claim them. He knew he was lucky that a traffic police had noticed the two young children wandering about looking lost, but to the five-year-old him, that had been a most terrifying experience, and he had wondered briefly, at that point of time, what would happen to the two of them should their parents never find them. _At least Pilica had been with me, so I was not alone. I wished Koloro was beside me… Damn that Tao Ren. Will he actually bother to find me?_

(1.This, according to my textbk, is known as the Lapse rate, and explains why places with a higher altitude are colder. Beats me why Horo knew about it. XD)

Author's note: Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter. Next one might not be much better. Argh! The schoolwork and tests are getting to me! I'm bored most of the time; perhaps that was what lead to this somewhat boring chapter. Haiz, there's not much suspense in this chapter too, and I sincerely apologise for that. Major, major leaving school exams would commerce soon, at least the prelims would, and I'm in a mad rush to clear my backlog of homework. Urm… I think I blabbered too much nonsense. So, as usual, please remember to review, they are the incentives for my writing (or typing)… lolx


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Note: This chapter is solely dedicated to my beloved pet bunny of almost 6 years, Sunny, who departed from this world on 23-07-2005.

**Elemental-Zero: **glad to know you can hear loads more! I agree with you that we tend to overlook little things till we lost them, and it's wonderful news that you can have a second chance. I used to depend on my rabbit for company when I'm lonely too, now she's suddenly gone…

**Strife-lover: **lolx, you didn't have to worry that much about Horo, I can't possibly kill him or I'll have no one left to torture. 'smile'

**MeeLee: **Oh wow, one of my fav authors actually liking my story. 'sniffles' About the beating myself up part, well, I guess you can say I'm my own work's biggest critic. I suppose you'll have noticed that I'm highly critical about my work, thus I edit and re-edit countless times before I post a chapter… hmmx…

**Freefaller: **you should know that I've an over imaginative brain, if only I can have a little talent in maths or drawing too… my biological drawing of a frogs scares even me, it's that bad…

**XimpertfectlyX: **lolx, thx for reading and reviewing…continue doing that and make me a happy authoress… 'I'm being demanding again'

**Lady girl: **lucky you. Did you have a nice holiday? Imagine, you running around and shopping as much as you want while I'm stuck in a classroom. Somehow this just doesn't click as fair, does it? 'grins'

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 11

Tao Ren looked at the unsuccessful comedian next to him, tempted to just knock him out. In an attempt to ease the tension, Chocolove had cracked 'jokes' non-stop for the past half-hour, pausing only at times to catch his breath and to shout out Horohoro's name. _It's not like he would be able to hear it anyway. Now I'm thinking that not letting our spirits come with us had been a very stupid decision._ If Koloro and Bason had both been here, Ren was positive they could find the missing Ainu in a matter of minutes. Now, the search could last for hours, or even days. He looked at the barren landscape before him. They were still near the summit, and it was cold up here, way below zero degrees Celsius, so that even the ground was covered in a thin layer of frost. Rocks jutted out randomly, and sparse patches of tundra grass poked their way out of the snow. These grass, besides him and Chocolove, were about the only living things he saw on the harsh snowy grounds, so he was fairly certain, with only one glance, that Horohoro was not anywhere near the top. _Dammit, he must be in the forest then._

The Ainu sneezed violently. _Someone must be thinking about me. Maybe Ren was cursing me. _He treaded his way cautiously on the blanket of pine needles, hoping that no living beast, constantly starved on this cold terrain would be attracted to him. He knew that the easiest way to follow the route that Nature made to reach the summit was to follow a river or stream, but had been unsuccessful in finding one. If Horohoro had been able to hear, he would have known that a river was indeed nearby, just within walking distance, for it was gushing over the rocks, eroding ever deeper into the steep valley. The trees still remained unfriendly, tall and stern, seemingly mocking him, but Horohoro had been comforted that this time, at least, he was lost in a wonderland of Nature's, and no more in a city made from inorganic metal and steel. The mountain air was fresh, and it was one that he relished and missed. _Just like Hokkaido._ He hadn't realized up to this point of time how much he missed his home, where everyday life goes on at a much slower and relaxed pace. _Perhaps I should tell Mum and Dad after all. If I'm never going to regain my hearing, they should know about it. They are my parents after all…_

Hao Asakura laid down his pen as he shut his personal dairy. The familiar 'click' sound that told him that it was securely locked sounded as always, and he allowed himself to give a small sigh. Living with his twin brother and the rest if the gang these days had made him wonder if total world annihilation had been a good idea. He had never had any doubt in himself before, and was actually afraid if continuing to stay here would soften him up. _Even if I do give up on my plan, it wouldn't matter much, would it? I'm sick of being doubted and feared by those mere mortals that actually dared to claim to reign supreme among the other creations of Nature. Who are they to speak? They are so weak… Now, the stories of Shamans have faded away into nothingness, leaving them nothing but a legend. Nobody could, and would fear me anymore. To the outside world, I'm just a youngster who had nothing better to do. _A breeze caressed his face gently as he looked out of the window. Normal people getting on with their lives in a normal, routine sort of way. _I could get used to that. _The wind picked up, fingering with his long auburn strands as his curtains fluttered about. He knew that winds signified change, a sign that something new will happen soon. Are the winds of change hinting to him that he could have a new chance at changing too?

A startled snow rabbit crouched down, unmoving, as Ren entered the forest. He and Chocolove had spilt up, hoping to increase the chances of finding their lost teammate. If there was any find, they'll go along the river, or they'll meet near the river after an hour. _If we still didn't find him them, I don't know what else we can do._ He felt like shouting out Horohoro's full name to vent his frustrations, but decided against it to conserve energy. He was getting colder as the minutes passed, and the wind was getting stronger. He hadn't realized just how worried he was till he fully considered the situation, and couldn't help blaming himself for all this trouble. _If only I hadn't suggested this whole trip, if only I hadn't insist that we leave our spirits behind, or go separate paths. This damned thing's my entire fault. Horohoro, where are you?_

Horohoro was beginning to feel more at ease now. The tall trees surrounding him were silhouetted against the pale sky. All traces of gold had withdrawn, leaving the pale violet, green and blue streaks much more obvious. His stomach rumbled. He was tired, hungry and just a wee bit cold. He couldn't help it but think of Ren again. He knew that his team leader was dependable, and if anyone can find him, it'll be him.

The Afro shaman glanced briefly at Tao Ren before lowering his head and asking in a meek voice whether it would be okay to postpone their search till tomorrow. Another three hours had passed, and they could now see the stars glittering in the heavens above. They had reached the base of the mountain, and though Ren was determined to continue their search by going upwards again, he was not as keen. He was certain that Horohoro would be able to take care of himself. In a way, the mountains are the ice shaman's home. Chocolove cringed as he awaited Ren's scolding, but it never came. The Chinese shaman's brow was ceased into a frown, and tension on evident on his young features. _I've never seen him looking so uptight before, not even when we're up against strong opponents. _When he heard Ren's thoughtful reply he was rather shocked. It never occurred to him before that the impassive, seemingly emotionless team leader could actually be tactful for once, instead of the usual, "He'll show out of nowhere soon, grinning his head off. Then I'll hit him." Nodding his head in agreement, Chocolove started on the long trip home, pausing only once to make a call at a nearby payphone back to the inn.

"You go back first, and have a larger search party the next morning if we're still not back yet. You're tired and hungry after all, you wouldn't be much help. I'll continue the search alone. I'm sure, with my capabilities, I'll be able to find the Ainu-baka." Ren surprised himself. Is it possible that his concern for Horohoro had ran deeper than he thought? _Damn, I don't want Chocolove to think I'm going soft or something._ Some traces of his Father's teachings never dissolved with time, part of him, though it was just a tiny part, still believed that becoming too close with anyone, even his family, would weaken him. _Some things just never change._ He chose to think of it as a way where he could boast to the Ainu to give him an edge over the other in their next argument, but knew that wasn't entirely true. He had been deceiving himself since young anyway, cheating himself that emotions aren't important when he had already realized that the exact opposite holds true, that he generally assumed that living a little longer in his falsely secure world of self-delusion wouldn't hurt. _What wouldn't I give for a chance to reveal my true thoughts and feelings?_

The silver of moon glittering palely above the sky illuminated the snow upon the ground, so that they glowed in a soft, incandescent way. _How beautiful. _Horohoro almost smacked himself upon his head. _I can't believe I'm still thinking of such things when it's at a time like this. _All of a sudden, almost imperceptibly, he detected a shift in the winds. Around him, creatures stiffened. The rabbits dashed back to their holes and dormice scampered into the few bushed. Someone, or an animal, was approaching his way fast, and he could sense the air of aggressive heading their way. Whoever was coming was not friendly. Holding the largest and thickest branch he could find in the vicinity in such a short given time, Horohoro hid amongst the tall, straight trunks of the trees and waited.

The block of wood, as Ren had presumed it was, left a deep imprint upon the snow. He had chose to try to return to the spot where they had split up, before following upon what he hoped was Horohoro's trail. He also discovered, thoughit was no surprise there, that without the annoying Chocolove, he had been able to go through details much more carefully, and discovering subtle signs that gave clues as to where the ice shaman had gone through before, had quickened his pace in excitement. No matter how much Horo had loved the nature and tried to minimize the damage done to the flora and fauna surrounding him, he is a rather clumsy person by nature, not to mention a bit disoriented and muddle-headed. Ren knew that his tiger instincts would not let him down, and true enough he could hear the hurried footsteps crunching away on the pine needles a little way off within an hour, and as he expected, beyond the trees, grinning at him sheepishly, was the Ainu-baka. _When had I understood him so well?_

Barely contained laughter threatened to spill out as he struggled to remain silent. He couldn't help it; Ren was just too, comical at times, without meaning to be funny of course. Horohoro assumed that Ren was about to scold him, and he already knew for what. _He can be so predictable at times. _Preparing for a snappy retort without needing to hear the contents, he had been very amused when a flurry of snow found its way into Ren's open mouth. Ren had looked most annoyed, but he couldn't attack the snow that had just melted in his own mouth for vengeance, could he? Snow had just started to fall; large pure white flakes fluttering like feathers onto the ground. They were beautiful, made from pure spring water untainted by the touch of Humans. Ren was still scowling, and Horohoro could guess why. The snow had gotten into their clothes, sliding down their backs, and when the body temperature melts the snow, they would be both cold and wet.

Now that he had found Horohoro, Ren didn't know quite what to say. He had been secretly delighted at finding him, of course, but that didn't help much in starting a conversation of any kind. The Ainu looked like he didn't mind the irritating powdery snow falling from the sky; on the contrary, he looked much happier than he had been in days. A mischievous smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he just fathomed a way to make that grin disappear off the ice shaman's face. _It's time for the punishment. Horohoro was the last, wasn't he?_

While sounds of wheezing and complains drifted down the mountain, tens of kilometers away, around a campfire, sat three extremely well built guys, discussing their game tactics for the match they have with team The Ren in the coming week.

Author's note: Whew, finally completed. I promise more action next chapter, I suppose. It's high time they get into the thick of action again. But there's no guarantee though. I'm starting to miss my rabbit at times already.:( Oh well, death's inevitable for everyone at the end, so I have to accept this. Sorry for babbling about random stuff again, remember to read and review as usual…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King.

**Strife-lover: **I don't know if snow's fun to play with, I haven't been privileged enough to be able to see it yet. And Ren's not really grumpy, more like…pessimistic? Haha.

**Lady girl: **Of course Ren got worried. If he didn't, I'll have whacked him till he admits it. Ah, you should treasure your shopping time. Poor me was being tortured by endless tests. Though I don't really like shopping for clothes, I prefer the bookshop. Lolx.

**MeeLee: **Oh wow, your reviews never stop me from gushing in happiness. Always. You're just too kind. 'beams happily again' Though I don't know why you'll envy me when you're much better than me.

**Freefaller: **thx for your last gift to sunny. It's on my table. I love the roses. And I agree that Ren's awfully observant. Though I think it'll be a little tiring if it was me.

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 12

Horohoro mumbled incoherently as someone nudged him. Sleep was still tempting him, lulling him back into the realms of dreamland, but the nudge came yet again, a little harder this time. Discarding all thoughts of being allowed to sleep back, he opened his eyes and glance briefly at the clock. _Ten a.m. _He stared at the clock in horror, momentarily at a lost for words. The match was scheduled for today! And the starting time was 9a.m. _Is the match over yet?_ Koloro gave him a sharp poke, and Horohoro could see that she was distracted, shaking her head in an annoyed manner at something else. He thought for a moment. _There's another shaman in my room, sneaking up behind me right now. Chocolove!_ He understood everything now— that Afro joker had done something to his alarm clock! Turning around angrily, he saw the said grinning shaman, signaling a truce sign. After the mountain incident, they had been training at home, with Horohoro trying to harness his newfound abilities so that they functioned to give the optimum performance. Thus far, he had been able to sense shamans close by, even to the extent of identifying the person once he got track of the unique pattern that will become crystal clear to him once he had absolute focus on it. For Chocolove, the feeling was weird, a cross between laughing in exasperation and optimism. _The opponents would be no exception, I hope._

"Young Master, Bason will do his best to ensure a victory today," what had prompted Bason to say it, Tao Ren knew, but he was not prepared to admit that he was not as confident as he wanted to be for this match. Their opponents, according to Manta's laptop, were careful people who did a throughout research before challenging people. That is to say, that there was a high chance that they knew all of Ren's, Horohoro's, and Chocolove's attack, and would thus be prepared to handle them. _Though which bastard dared broadcast information about me I don't know. He'll be dead if I ever find him._ Still, he knew there was one thing he was sure they didn't know…

Nine o'clock arrived soon. Their opponents, who didn't bother to identify themselves, were punctual. It was a windy day, which was to be expected in autumn, but the sky was overcast, threatening rain anytime. Ren glanced at his opponents briefly. One of them, the leader, he presumed, was a middle-aged man of about forty, with a heavy-set jaw and thick muscular arms. His long shaggy hair was unruly, and his weather-beaten face spoke tales of hardship and determination. Standing in the middle, he stood out among his younger counterparts. The other two, though well build, looked relatively easy to defeat compared to the first-man. They were much younger, and Ren hoped that they would be much more inexperienced too. They looked as if they had had easy lives, and this may be a disadvantage when it came to training. Ren assumed that they were the information finders. The leader extended his hand in what seemed like an invitation for a handshake, and Ren returned the greeting firmly.

It was only now that Horohoro began to feel a little queasy. This would be his first non-friendly match since the accident. Worriedly, he wondered if all his practices with the rest had seemed too easy. _What if they were giving me more leeway? What if they were just going easy on me?_ There had been wins, loses and draws among the friendly matches with his pals — Yoh, who won under the eyeful watch of Anna, Ryu, Faust, Lyserg, Chocolove and Ren, and each attack were not aimed to kill. _The opponents today don't look friendly in the least. I'm beginning to regret eating so much breakfast now. I haven't felt this nervous since showing Dad my report card in grade school. Speaking of which, I should be giving him my medical report soon. _Getting distracted was easy. Anything was better than to look at those three big guys right in the eye. They were intimidating, and Horohoro wasn't like Ren, whom he knew would be analyzing the opponents right now. He looked at Chocolove, and knew right away that the Afro shaman was the most nervous of them all. Knowing that brought a smile on his lips, and he waited uneasily for the signal that would start the match. _I have Koloro and the rest with me. Nothing will go wrong, right?_

_Fire users? They dared to use fire before the great master? Too bad they didn't approach me for help; I could've given them some pointers. Or sent them to hell. _Hao Asakura had decided to 'grace' the event and go watch the match, and he was seriously amused to know, by reading their minds, that the three will be shamans who used fire. _Horohoro would have a disadvantage if the fire were strong enough to melt his ice. Should I tell those pathetic three what to expect? I do owe them a little; it might even be my fault if they lose._ But giving help was akin to admitting that he had a little good in him, and Hao certainly didn't want that. He may had wanted to change, but was rather torn between the idea of being accepted by who he was not in terms of power but judging him by his character, which happened to be flawed; and having the sense of being all-powerful and making people submit to him. _Hmm, right now the match's top priority. Who knows, it just might get interesting…_

It had started drizzling just when the fight commenced. The rain intensified within minutes, coming down in sheets relentlessly upon them. There was not much action at the start, and Ren knew, from experience, that the other three were probably sizing them up first. _Might as well be take the offensive and try to gain an early advantage. _Due to the torturous training, put together by Pilica and to their surprise, Anna, their movements and attacks had become more coordinated (since they suffer together). Launching his Golden Slash Dance directly at the leader, he was not surprised when that person merely deflected the anticipated blow with his heavy, double-edged axe before returning with one of his own.

Since Ren aimed for the man in the middle, Horohoro decided he would just concentrate on the one nearest to him, a.k.a the guy on the left, who wielded a long, slender blade with a phoenix atop at the handle. The rain did not bother him in the least bit, in fact, he was secretly happy about it. He knew that the sound of rain pelting upon the roof and tiles would render the other shaman useless in trying to pinpoint the position of him by using sound, and he, unlike himself, would be unused to it. Horohoro grinned. _Heaven's helping me! Maybe we wouldn't lose after all. That means that Ren would have no excuse to make me do extra training exercises later. _Avoiding an attack by sliding, using his snowboard, on a thin trail of ice that he created, he was only mildly surprised when his opponent simply kept up with the attack. He knew, from Ren's prep talk, which consisted, he was sure, much yelling at Chocolove, that it was possible that all their attacks and techniques were already known. Excluding the fact that he was deafened.

"Bason in Horaiken!" Disengaging the oversoul he had on his Bason Sword, Ren held up his sword just in time to take the blow from the axe. _He's strong. _Using his giant Bason, he delivered his Golden Punch attack, which missed. _Not only does he possess strength, but he's quick too. _The rain had evolved into a thunderstorm, with dark clouds covering the entire horizon, at least till as far as he could see. Streaks of lighting occasionally light up the gray skies in flashes of brilliant silvers, and the loud, rumbling sounds of thunder was deafening. Another flash of lighting, and yet another peal of thunder. The storm did not look as if it was going to let up anytime soon. _A Tao must learn to fight and win under any circumstances. _The wind was howling in his ears, and he must constantly blink, something he didn't like to do, to keep the rain out of his eyes. It strangely reminded him of the match with Horohoro at the beach, with the sand limiting his vision and the cries of the seagulls annoying him. _Why does everything I do remind me of that blue-haired Ainu baka? _Dodging another blow that left a hole the size of a small crater on the ground, Tao Ren scowled to no one in particular and refocused on the match at hand.

_Why are all the attacks physical so far? _Horohoro had seen Chocolove, on Jaguar Mic, leapt into the air to sail past the twin blades that the last member of that unknown team was employing. Concentrating on his main opponent, he was surprised to find out that he uses an element too. The feeling he got was warm, of seemingly untouchable form, unlike his own ice, which was solid. _No, not warmth, but heat. Fire! They must be using fire. I get that feeling around Hao too, except that Hao's much stronger. _He knew now that their opponents were at a big disadvantage, for the rainwater would be drenching out the flames. _It wouldn't exactly be an honorable win, would it?_ He wondered briefly if Tao Ren would care if they won because of the weather. _Probably not._ Freezing a large amount of rainwater, Horohoro did an area attack, sending spirals of icicles at the three shamans. They backed away hastily, giving his other two companions time to close in for another attack. One of the younger ones, Chocolove's main competition, Horohoro assumed, tried to melt the ice away, forgetting about the rain. All that resulted were wisps of smoke emitting from the blades of his swords. A glance at Ren told him that his leader had seen it, the smirk upon his face told Horohoro that he had realized what it meant and the weaknesses of his 'enemy'. _To him, every competitor must have been a threat, an enemy that must be defeated. Not that I blame him, nobody likes the taste of defeat._

Suddenly, the bad weather seemed like a blessing in disguise. His opponents were in a major disadvantage. _They must be regretting picking this date now. _Slashing systematically at his much larger opponent like a predator closing in for a kill, Tao Ren allowed himself a small inward smile. _Looks like this won't be too hard after all._

Author's note: Hehe, I know I promised a more 'exciting' chapter, but things just don't work out the way I want it to at times. I don't think this even qualifies as a cliffhanger. Just more narration as usual. The exams are approaching real quickly, and being a 'studious' student, I've got to cram big time. So don't blame me if I can only upload about 3 weeks later, ok? Do remember to review and I just might update sooner. Lolx.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

**Elemental-Zero: **Congratulations! I know it's kind of belated, but I just gotta say it. Thanks about the info on the vibrations; none of the websites I read told me that, though I know the deaf can 'hear' through vibrations, I didn't know they could differentiate between the different wavelengths. I'm sure it'll prove useful later on in the story…

**MeeLee: **hehe, actually, making them lose shouldn't be a big deal, right? I mean, losses are part and parcel of life. 'cowers from MeeLee' But don't worry, I just might be kind to my characters for once. And I agree, the rain was a stroke of luck...

**Eternal Skies: **Oh wow, I'm flattered you think that way, I really am. I'm just an average student, who has absolutely no affinity with numbers and calculations, thus I'm rock bottom in maths and physics. My compo's only passable, in my opinion. But I'm glad someone thinks so highly of me. :)

**Lady girl: **Don't feel sorry for them! I'll never let Ren's team win so easily. And yeah, I find good books expensive too, too expensive for poor me. But there's always the library, I suppose…

**Freefaller: **Don't think so much, I'm not a great thinker myself. Rain will fall when the water droplets in the clouds get too heavy, lolx. Actually, I'm not sure if Hao can cause rain, I've never seen him try before.

**goone: **I'm glad you think so, but in all honesty, this is not the best. But I'll work harder to make it even better… so review more often 'sly grin'

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 13

Tao Ren paused midway in his attack as he sensed a shift in the mood and gestures in the much larger man. _Don't tell me I've underestimated my opponents. _The other man definitely had something else up his sleeves, and intuition told Ren that there was a Plan B, made especially in anticipation of weather like this. The Chinese shaman rolled his eyes and gave a small cry of annoyance. To him, back-up plan a not, it would make no difference. They, Team the Ren would ultimately win, and he knew there was another catch to it. Though Horohoro's spirits had lifted significantly over the past fortnight, Ren knew that all it would take for him to sink back into dejection is a loss in this particular match. The Ainu had been reluctant to rejoin the team in a three-on-three match, for fear that he would be the cause of failure, should it come true. But Ren had seen the longing in the ice shaman's eyes, the mixed emotions boiling through him as he attempted to cover them up, and that had been painful to watch. _We will not lose this match. That, Horohoro, I promise you._

Ren was not the only one who detected the change in atmosphere. The abrupt building of tension in all three opponents had told Horohoro that they were all waiting for something, a signal or go-ahead sign for them to change tactics. It was only a slight gesture, a small movement in the leader's thumb and fingers, but he had caught it. Almost immediately, the tension had changed, from one of impatience, to that of a chase-and-run situation. It gave him the feeling of being watched, of being chased as a cat would a mouse. The other three were almost definitely hiding their true prowess until now. The unexplained butterflies in his stomach had returned again, and he subconsciously gripped his Ikupasui tighter in his hands. If Ren shouted new orders for them to meet their opponents' new tactics, he would not be able to hear them, and if this should the cause of their failure, well; it would be his entire fault. _I can't help it, yet just can't shake off the feeling that I'm the useless one in this team, the one that would be unable to adapt and be flexible when things go wrong. I don't want to let my team down, but most of all, I can't imagine staring into Ren's eyes if disappointment is all I could see in them._

Chocolove edged closer to his other two teammates. He too, had felt the sudden moment of uneasiness in the air. More than anything, he wanted to tell a joke to ease the tension, but knew it was not the time. The three of them were side-by-side now, bunching up together to receive and overcome the pending attack. He was a comedian, and hated to see anyone unhappy, especially if it was one of his best friends that was upset. He cast a sideways glance at Horohoro, and the way he clench his fists and bit his lower lip told him that this match meant everything to the Ainu at the moment. He saw the determination in Ren's eyes, and gave Horohoro a comforting smile, though he didn't notice it. _We will surely win; nothing will stand in our way to victory._

_I wonder how human emotions really work. They never cease to amaze me. _Hao Asakura had never seen himself as a 'lowly-mortal' before, and the thoughts that he read throughout the match had confd feel heat waves literally radiating out of them. He stole a look at his companions, and realized suddenly that they flanked both sides of him, as if they were… _protecting me?_ He didn't know why, when he should be your true personality. In his own team for the Shaman Tournament, Team Hoshi (Star), he felt that he was the only member at times, for no one dared argue back, give their views, or actually volunteer to fight in case they incense him. They did whatever he told them. Though this gave him pleasure at times, they were just some unimportant lackeys in his eyes, and not one of them seemed worthy to be his ally, or friend for that matter, perhaps save for Opacho._ It must be nice to have someone whom you can share your troubles with._ Hao had realized, from reading Ren's, Horohoro's and Chocolove's innermost thoughts, that this match hold a special meaning to it, and thus had refrained from interfering or adding mischief in anyway. They had wanted to win on their own, without outside help, and he would grant them that wish.

_This is strange, if they were so strong, why hadn't we heard of them before? This isn't one of Hao's tricks, is it? _The other three shamans were bathed in an eerie scarlet light, and Horohoro could feel heat waves literally radiating out of them. He stole a look at his companions, and realized suddenly that they flanked both sides of him, as if they were… _protecting me?_ He didn't know why, when he should be thankful for their kind gestures, he felt shame instead. Now he was convinced that he was causing trouble just for his mere presence in a fight, the Achilles heel in this team. _How can I expect to be contributing if I still need them to look out for me all the time?_ He waited for Ren's sign for themselves to go into their plan, and when he saw the surreptitious movement, he just did his part automatically. There was neither feelings of joy nor exhilaration that should have come naturally with any fight. He felt strange, almost as if his movements were controlled.

Disengaging his oversoul, Ren leapt onto Chocolove's jaguar Mic (in that big oversoul form) simultaneously just as the first wave of fire attack came. He could hear a hissing sound as the rainwater came into contact with the flames, as well as the red glow surrounding the other shamans. This time, the heat was so intense that the water evaporated before it could actually put out the fire. The steam generated from all these distorted the images of Ren's opponents with a "rippling" effect, as if they were images in a pond disturbed by an object. As planned beforehand, Horohoro formed his ice shield, though Ren was slightly perturbed by the fact that the ice shaman looked, and seemed, agitated. The ice shield came out strong, in a layer thick enough to forestall melting, and bursts of chilly air was emanating from the Ainu. _I wonder what's got into him?_ Jaguar Mic had traveled — in a speed fast enough to rival that of a sports car, and they were mere inches away from the three shamans, who was at the moment, concentrating their efforts on melting away the wall of ice that acted as their decoy.

Horohoro merely watched as the opponents continued melting the ice before him, building on to the ice when necessary. Chocolove and Ren were moving so quickly; they would appear as a blur to any outsider who might happen to peer over the hedge. To his trained eye though, he could tell that Ren was getting ready to attack, engaging his oversoul back into his Horaiken, and leaping into the air, brought his sword down with an immense force, causing his Sea of Swords to protrude out of the ground in an instant. _I wonder if they just know it's just phrase two of Ren's tactic. _While the three removed their attention away from him, Horohoro shattered his ice wall with ease and launched his Imperial ice formation at two of the shamans, which they had agreed on previously, and looked on. _My job for this part is done. _As the last shaman form the opposing team turned to look at his companions in surprise, he didn't notice Chocolove lying in wait for him behind his back. Caught unawares, it was no wonder that he was knocked unconscious in a single blow. _One down, and two more to go._

Chocolove and Ren moved right back into their positions (beside Hrohoro) right after they completed their parts. The Chinese shaman was confident that their plan would work, for it was worked out meticulously by all three of them. The only thing that puzzled him was the lack of enthusiasm in Horohoro. Even Chocolove was looking smug from their success in getting rid of one of the opponents. _The next part might not be so easy anymore. _Now that their remaining two opponents, who had sucessfully evaded Horohoro's 'fake' attack, were more wary of them, their next phrase of the wonderful plan might just prove harder to execute. _No matter, we'll still win in the end._

Author's note: Finally done! And two days later will be the official start of my exams. English oral… Err… In case anyone didn't get it, Horohoro misinterpreted his teammates' concern as…pity? At any rate, it's something like that. Hmm… I did try to make them more coordinated, making them do things simultaneously, and pardon me if the effect didn't come out right. The fight does seem to be getting a little boring. But you can't hurry the storyline, could you? While I try to figure out what happens next, REVIEW! Lolx…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

To MeeLee: Lolx, lil old me able to get you jealous? Wow! Thank you so much for thinking so highly of me, though I probably didn't deserve that praise as ideas only pop randomly into my head.

To LadyGirl: Why do you hate your nickname? It doesn't sound that bad. And I'm sure all of us do feel insecure at times of change, right?

To EternalSkies: Thanks! I really need lots of good luck for my maths. Just finished yet another Maths paper today. I have four… O.o and do update your story soon…

To freefaller: You're just gonna be so amazed that I still found time to write despite Biology prac tomorrow XD Oh wells, good luck to you too…

To Elemental-Zero: They're not pointless drabbles! They allow me to catch a glimpse of another's life. I'm sure you must be elated, listening to the music. Glad that everything will be all right from now on. Hurray! And if you hadn't updated your XS fict, which luckily you have, I'd have screamed in this message… lolx…

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 14

_Phrase two is on! _Chocolove could have let out a whoop of sheer joy. He felt hyped up, who wouldn't? He knew he wasn't a born thinker, didn't score well in his exams anyway, and that chances of his ideas working out perfectly were slim. He wanted the whole world to know that he thought one of the keys in their perfect battle plan out. The next part, in fact. Waiting for their opponents' next move impatiently, he glanced once again in the way of the Ainu next to him. Horohoro still hadn't returned to his usual happy self, not even when the first part of the plan had achieved a brilliant success. _I wonder if Ren knows what's going on in his mind right now. He may not know that I've noticed, but even I am not dense enough to think that our 'great' leader treats Horohoro just like yet another teammate. I'm sure that their understanding of each other runs deeper than what they are willing to show…_

Kororo let out a small chirruping noise, though it was unheard by her master, as the phoenix atop the challenger's blade blinked. The metal object's eyes had certainly lighted up, and were glowing an eerie red. Without warning, a large oversoul taking the shape of the legendary bird of fire charged towards them. The sheer heat issuing from the shamanic powers would have overpowered any novice, but they had been up against Hao, the master of fire himself, and knew that this was nothing compared to the pyromaniac. Kororo could feel the emotions toiling within her master, and though she understood his fears and unhappiness, she could do nothing to help at the moment, for she didn't want him to think that it was merely more pity.

With Kororo's aid, Horohoro created a single trail of ice and went backwards, luring the phoenix to come after him first. As he slid along the frost, he couldn't help but wonder if he was being overly sensitive. Where was the Ainu that was once so trusting? He knew, yes, he knew quite well that his teammates would never look down on him for any reasons, knew that he himself wouldn't despise his own friends just because of a physical defect, but didn't like the feeling of being 'over-protected'. _Does the problem lie with me? Is it normal for people in my situation to feel the way I did?_ As the phoenix dived lower to have a better aim at him, Horohoro feinted left before doing a doing a ninety degrees turn clockwise, causing the phoenix to miss him completely and having to pull up in panic to avoid hitting the ground. However, the ice shaman was not prepared for a second blazing Oversoul that was aimed his way.

Ren's amber eyes widened slightly as the uncalled for oversoul headed towards Horohoro at breakneck speed. He was too far away to be of any help, and though he badly wanted to take the attack for the Ainu, just like he had done in the battle against Hao's lackeys, he couldn't. Even as he wanted to help, he was confused. _Why do I feel like I'm responsible for his safety? It's not like he's a girl or needs protection… _Cursing in Chinese, he tried his best to speed towards the oversoul and intercept the attack, but something else beat him to it. A blur of vermilion and gold streaked past him, followed by a loud explosion. The whole area was momentarily covered in smoke, and he couldn't tell what had happened. Ren disliked the feeling of helplessness, even for a fragment of a second, of not knowing what had befallen his teammates. In the background, he could hear the others — Tamao's gasp of surprise, Pirika's shriek of fear, Ryu making some outburst, as well as the indifference in Anna's voice as she snapped at Yoh to move the umbrella closer. As usual, Yoh didn't seem worried, for he had complete faith in his friends as always.

The smoke stung his eyes, and as he stained them to peer through the haze, he could feel his temper rising. He didn't know whom he was angrier with, himself for letting his guard down, or the opponents who attacked. The smoke took its own sweet time in clearing, testing his limited patience while the attackers themselves also watch on in surprise. A momentary truce had taken place and both sides were anxious to see who was hurt. Horohoro knew it wasn't himself, and found it strange how he was hoping that it was Ren who came to his aid, and at the same time, wished that the Chinese shaman wasn't the one who got hurt. _Chocolove?_ Thanks to Jaguar Mic and its specialty in speed, the Afro had managed to maneuver around the attack, and escaped relatively unharmed. The reason behind the haze was the oversoul crashing into the ground, and Horohoro let out a sigh of relief as his worries proved to be unfounded.

"I couldn't let you get knocked out, after all, my plan's up next," giving a thumbs-up sign to the dumbfounded Ainu, Chocolove grinned. _There's definitely something going on with the 'tough' leader and Horohoro all right._ He felt the concern both of them had for each other, and though he was a little miffed by the lack of attention they have for him, he was glad. At least he had something to make fun of in future.

After the harrowing experience, the three shamans — Ren, Horohoro and Chocolove found themselves of one heart. The spirit of unity, friendship and teamwork blazed on in them as they put down all differences and doubts they had of one another, and of themselves at the moment, united in their similar goals to win. Horohoro realized that the first person he'd had to defeat was himself, whereas Ren was forced to admit, at least to himself, just how much he cared for the ice shaman though he did not show it at all. In any sense, it was a period of time where mutual understanding was present, where things need not be said or heard to be understood.

Night found the victorious team and their friends celebrating in the kitchen, after repeated promises to Anna that the area will remain spotless after the feast. Tamao's cooking was spectacular as always, and Pirika was happy as she found her brother smiling a genuine smile as he stuffed himself silly with all the food. Ren was his usual surly self, isolating himself as allowed his thoughts to wander. _I'm glad that the Ainu-baka's finally back…_

Author's Note: Argh! Don't be too harsh on me for this less then satisfactory chapter and the way I concluded the fight. I just wanted to shift the characters back as much possible into their nature so they wouldn't seem too OOC. Well, the exams are still waiting, so this was kind of short. And I've changed the summary in case the magazine comapany ever comes after me for copyright issues. I've got the idea for a second fanfict, which I'd probably post the prologue of after my prelims, and in the meantime, REVIEW… XD


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

_Elemental-Zero: lolx, I was trying to act demure in future by showing less like for violence. But I'm sure action will pop out somewhere again._

_Strife-lover: haha, I wonder if I'll disappoint you, but I don't suppose this will end as a tragedy (hint hint) And thanks for dropping a review, there isn't need for you to apologize XD_

_Lady girl: Yup, my new fict (posted weeks ago) is yet another renxhoro story. Do read it when you have the time alright?_

_MeeLee: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Though I've to apologize first, in case you cringe at the loopholes in this chapter. It's just not one of my better ones._

_Freefaller: Patience is a virtue, and I updated before the deadline we agreed on. So I suppose there's no excuse for you to whack me now. XP_

_EternalSkies: Ah well, the thing about Hao will be revealed soon. All in due course, ya? And update you story before you see my request in bold for the next chapter I upload. XD_

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 15

The innocuous gift box laid on the table quietly as Ren glared hard at it. The Ainu-baka's birthday was coming soon, real soon, and he was obliged to get him a present as always. Ren's amber eyes took in the simple paper cube laced with ribbon, and couldn't help regretting having asked the salesgirl about the gift-wrapping thing altogether. _Why must there be a ribbon and bow, of all things. I only asked for a decent looking box to dump the item in. And she even asked if it was for my girlfriend! I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life!_ Gnashing his teeth, he snapped at the unfortunate Bason, who happened to drift by idly to stop looking so happy even though it wasn't a crime. He didn't want to waste his money, but was reluctant to give it to Horohoro when there was a pink ribbon on it. _What am I to do? Perhaps I should just rip the wrapping apart._

_27th November 2003_

Horohoro did not see anything special about that day. Even though it was supposed to be his seventeenth birthday. As usual, his sister and the rest of the gang got him gifts, all except for Ren, who seemed to have forgotten. _Damn, don't tell me he didn't remember my birthday, I was so looking forward to opening whatever he got for me._ If it was two years ago, he would have gone and questioned Ren outright, but this few months, each time he spent time alone with Ren, something strange will overtake his every thoughts. An emotion unknown to him, yet it wasn't totally different from the kind of brotherly love he had from Pirika. It couldn't be _love_,that word was too strong, and he was almost certain he was straight. Almost.

The day went past swiftly, and dinner flew by in a twinkling of an eye. Ren gave no hint or impression that he was going to bother wishing him 'Happy Birthday' at all. Horohoro was slightly angry at the way the younger shaman was avoiding him throughout the day. As far as he could remember, they hadn't had any unresolved fights currently; the latest one ended yesterday. Looking upon the flames atop the candles, he pretended to enjoy the birthday song he assumed they were singing for him at the moment. He missed the sound of a human's voice more than ever, and the silence clashed unnaturally with the gay decorations hung in the small kitchen. He saw all their mouths moving, at different times with almost no sense of coordination, and looking around, he realized with a slight pang that Ren was not among them.

The Chinese shaman in question opened the door to the Ainu's siblings' room, gift box in hand. He had never been in their room often, choosing instead to spend time in the courtyard training or his own personal space. As he had expected, Horohoro's room was mainly in hues of blue and white, with Ainu accessories scattered around the floor. There were two tables in the room, and it was easy to guess which was the ice shaman's — the one strewn with papers and books haphazardly balanced upon one another's. Going across the place, his eyes automatically took in the furnishings, and besides the tables, there was only a set of drawers and the beds in the corner. His snowboard was propped up against the wall, next to a pile of musical CDs, some of which were broken. _I didn't know he liked songs from that rock band. He doesn't seem like the musically inclined type. _Ren himself had never been interested in songs of any sort, and obviously didn't know that you don't have to know music to enjoy it. To him, music is just too irritating after a while. After all, the lyrics repeat themselves, and there's no point listening to something that's the same for the hundred times that you listen to it, right?

_I wish… for many things. I wish for the Koropokkur tribe to be saved, for humans to appreciate Nature, for a miracle to happen so I would regain my hearing. And to be sure of my feelings towards… Ren, whatever they are._ Opening his eyes, he took in a deep breath and extinguished the flames on the candles.

Back in his room, Horohoro noticed the box on his study table straightaway even with the huge amount of rubbish on it. _Whoever tried to wrap it certainly didn't do a very good job. _There was evidence of attempted wrapping, and also hints that the particular someone who prepared it soon gave up the battle with the wrapping paper and tape. What resulted was a rather battered up looking box painted black. _Ren? _Having known Ren for so long, Horohoro knew that the Tao was somewhat of a perfectionist, and would rather destroy the gift-wrapping if he couldn't do it properly. A grin lit up his face for no apparent reason the moment he thought that Ren had remember his birthday after all. It was just a hope, but perhaps, just maybe, there was a chance that his last wish for the day might be fulfilled, he had to reason things out with Ren, and said shaman had just given him a method to do so.

Tao Ren's cell phone, which he was holding all along in anticipation of a message, vibrated. It was a simple 'Hello', and it got him annoyed. _Can't that Ainu-baka get past sending mere templates? I didn't get him a cell phone for a simple 'hello'!_ Rushing down two steps a time into the Ainu's room for a second time that day to give Horohoro a sound lecture over wasting money sending a five-letter message, he was rifled to know that the birthday boy wasn't in his room. The phone vibrated a second time. Ren didn't like the ring tones because he viewed them as distracting, and he was right into thinking that hearing the beeping sounds too often will irritate him when his phone continued to vibrate consecutively for five times. Each bore the same 'Hello' greeting. A temple twitched at his left eyebrow as he hit the button to reply.

_Ainu-baka, it's obvious that you didn't read the instruction manual that I commanded you to do so. And stop sending me rubbish. Can't you get beyond the templates? _Horohoro blinked. He thought he had mastered the basic commands of this gadget after a brief flip throughout the beginner's guide. He knew this high-tech items weren't his cup of tea, but neither was it most shaman's. It was a surprise that Ren had actually gotten him a cell phone. Glancing down at the small, handheld silver object in his palm, he couldn't help but wonder why something so small could cost so much. In his opinion, such inventions of mankind was unnecessary, but he supposed the Short Message Service it provided would help in his case, seeing as he can't hear the other party. _I don't suppose Ren actually considered this before he bought it? Could he be more thoughtful than he want us to believe he is?_

_Come to the park. I'm there. Does this few words satisfy you now? _It was a good fifteen minutes before the message arrived, and Ren supposed that the stranger to technology finally decided to read the manual seriously. He smiled as he pictured Horohoro pressing the buttons in frustration, yet stubbornly refused to give up and lose to him. _Darn, since when would I smile when I think of him? Oh well, I'll humour him just this month, seeing that it's his birthday and all. _Giving an excuse of needing to scout out a better training ground for tomorrow to the gang, Ren opened the door and set out into the cool autumn air. As he headed for the park, the first snowflakes for the year began to fall.

Author's Note: Finally updated! The preliminary examinations are over, and I got results that were much better than what I originally expected. (My expectations weren't high in the first place) Well, it's a good motivation for me to start preparations for the real thing. Pardon me for this messed up chapter, I attempted fluff, and realized that I'm seriously lacking in talents in this aspect. Okay, enough of my pointless ramble, and REVIEW…

Oh yes, I forgot to mention that I don't really know when snow falls, besides the fact that there's snow in winter cause it's seasons are almost non-existent where I came from. So forgive me if it isn't supposed to start snowing this late.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and related stuff.

_Elemental-Zero: Happy birthday! I know this came belated, horribly, but please forgive me. I prayed for you at the temple today, so hopefully everything will turn out fine for your hearing problems. And I'm glad you've enjoyed my story so far. :)_

_Sentra: Wow, thanks for letting me know that you loved this story! It means a lot to me. And just to let you know, I love your stories too, even though I couldn't understand every detail. But you were exceptionally mean to Horo in Frozen Letters. Oh well…_

_Freefaller: haha, ya, patience is a virtue, though I've probably tested you to the limits getting you to wait for this update. And happy belated birthday as well._

_MeeLee: Here you go, their 'alone' time together, though I might have blotched up somewhere. I feel that something is lacking in my writing… haha, point it out if you find it alright?_

_Netami: At least you noticed it in the end, and I'm glad for it. Sorry for this late update, I hope you haven't forgotten about this fict. Lolx._

_Lady girl: Thank you for reading my other fict too. I'll be alternately updating them, and I promise that updates would get faster. Lolx…_

_EternalSkies: haha, I don't have a definite signature, so I cant give you my worthless autograph. Coping with the stress from your parents' divorce must be hard for you, but you can release some of it through writing (at least I can relieve stress from exams this way) So update soon…_

_This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Yin Teen, as part of her birthday present, at least the virtual type. Lolx_

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 16

"Start shoveling right now. There will be no lunch until I see that the driveway is free of snow." Everyone, with the exception of Horohoro winced as Anna slammed the door forcefully shut. With the arrival of the snow, they had generally assumed that Anna will be in a more 'Christmas mode', but it was just a fanciful wish on their part. Anna didn't get any more cheerful, nor was she in a festive mode; if anything, the snow only added to their workload. A thick blanket of snow had covered the driveway, and Anna had proclaimed that it would affect her business. Work had gotten harder for the shamans as Anna's business picked up. After all, there were more tourists from equatorial countries eager to get a slice of a wintry Christmas. And Anna's inn had an added attraction of natural springs, which contributed to the influx of people calling at their place.

Without taking his eyes of the snow and his shovel, Tao Ren wondered about yesterday night. It had been weird, though it did nothing to ruin the 'friendship' between him and Horohoro. Their last conversation merely transformed it a little, to say the least. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be, nor did he develop the jitters whenever he looked at his Ainu teammate. In fact, it was the 'normalcy' which they treated the situation with that were the strange parts. As it seems, both of them had actually been waiting for a chance to sort everything out.

_Flashback_

_"Well, why did you call me out for?" Ren called across the park to Horohoro when he spotted the ice shaman comfortably sprawled on a bench before mentally kicking himself. He can't hear, so I'll just be wasting my breath. Tapping a few keys on his mobile phone keypad, he typed out the message and handed it over, where Horohoro gave it a quick glance. Without bothering to reply, the Ainu asked a question that had being haunting Ren himself._

"_Err, Ren? How do you describe our relationship?" When Ren had raised an eyebrow skeptically, Horohoro had continued hurriedly, "And don't give me the nonsense about being normal teammates and everything, these few days, or weeks perhaps, I've… I've," here, the Ainu had hesitated, as if he wasn't so sure of how to continue this sudden question. He didn't have to finish his sentence, for Ren could understand, and he knew that even the Ainu couldn't be dumb enough not to realize this. Pondering over this seriously, Ren wondered how Horohoro could have been so blunt about this. It wasn't really illegal to develop a special liking for someone of the same gender as oneself, yet it would not be a socially accepted love, as such relationships are a general taboo even among the 'open-minded' people of this 21st century._

'_I don't know, I seriously don't know. I agree that the feelings between us have changed, from being bickering teammates to something more… intimate. It's alike my love for Jun, yet not totally similar. I won't say that it's love, not because I'm ashamed to admit it, but due to myself not really understanding the situation as well.' Hoping that this message would clear things up a little, Ren passed the phone over to Horohoro. The Ainu, to his credit, didn't burst into an exclamation, but merely sat there and nodded in an annoying know-it-all way._

"_Okay, that's all I need to know. Thank you," tilting his head backwards to rest on the backing of the wooden bench, Horohoro started typing, in a slow and clumsy fashion, a reply message. Ren had an inkling that it was done on purpose to test his patience, for every time he tried to steal a peek, Horohoro would shift surreptitiously so that the message would be hidden from his view._

'_Can we try out something? Like a date of sorts to test your 'love' theory?' Ren swallowed, hard. He knew the Ainu was a blunt person, but, to be so frank about this kind of stuff? Ren knew it took a special kind of courage that he himself didn't possess to bring up this issue, but to take things so quickly, is it right? Looking into the ice shaman's eyes, he found sincerity, coupled with a sense of hopefulness that he was also feeling deep inside his heart. Will everything work out?_

"_You'll never know unless you try," Horohoro's words made sense, and it sounded earnest. Ren knew that deep down, he had made his decision. Might as well get it over and done with. Nodding in as casual a way that he could manage, Ren got up and made his way back to Anna's inn. Time will tell how this will work out…_

End flashback 

Horohoro watched Tao Ren intently, wondering what had caused the Chinese shaman to shovel snow in an automated way over the same patch of land repeatedly, as if he wasn't paying any attention. He too had wondered about the events that had unfolded the night before. What had made him bold enough to say what he did, he would never know. Perhaps it was the euphoria at receiving Ren's present had prompted him, or perhaps he just wanted to get it off his chest. The most important thing was, Ren had agreed. The simple agreement had taken him by surprise, yet it simply showed that his feelings might be returned. If Ren agreed to something, it showed his willingness to accept the situation, and acceptance is always the key to a successful relationship.

_Funny how fast you get to the idea that you are in a relationship. _Just yesterday morning he would have denied all traces of liking for the younger shaman, and 24 hours later, he was thinking on how to make their first date memorable. Horohoro shook his head lightly. Does all new couples feel so happy? _Weird, by going out on a first date, that would have meant I'm a gay! _No burning shame struck him in a sudden, merely an unnatural calm that settled and flooded though him. He must have showed such signs towards the impending admittance to being gay, and it would have explained why even though he wanted a girlfriend so badly, he did not feel any attraction towards any of them. _What would my parents say? And what would Ren's parents say?_

It was common knowledge that Tao En wanted his only son to succeed the throne to the Tao family, and Ren's part included provision of a future heir. For two guys to be able to fulfill this part of the Tao's head destiny, it was impossible and a sheer joke. _I shouldn't be thinking too far. It could just be a small misunderstanding between our feelings. I wouldn't, and shouldn't hope for or think too much, if it is meant to be, it will happen. _Having found an answer that could satisfy himself, Horohoro smiled, and returned to the shoveling task at hand.

_Author's note: I've finally updated. The exams were over a week ago, but I was lazy, hence this ultra-late update. It isn't long, and I hope you guys can pardon me, for I've absolutely no experience in this kind of thing (including writing about it). I don't know about you guys, but to me, Horohoro had always been that kind of person that speaks his mind no matter how ridiculous it would appear, hence the frankness in this chapter. I don't want a relationship whereby both parties are trying to hide their feelings from each other. So yea, I hope you guys had enjoyed this chapter and remember to review. xD_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

_Freefaller: Oh, that was a coincidence. I didn't notice the date when I posted. And you're welcomed. XD_

_Elemental-Zero: I hope that you've received good news from the doctor. And even though I'm not a fan of carols, I'm glad they can be part of your dearest memories. Oh, as for the temple, it's a Chinese one. Taoism, to be specific. Lolx_

_Netami: Here's the update. Finally. XP_

_MeeLee: Wow, what can be more rewarding than praise from a good author? Hehe, thank you._

_Lugga: I dope you'll not be disappointed by this chapter. I'm trying to make it fluff to the best of my abilities, but the results don't look so promising._

_EternalSkies:1 Dec? No kidding? I'm really amazed. That's my birthday. And I'm not kidding, my friend can testify for me. While I'm being sunned to death in my sunny tropical homeland, you're freezing? That's pretty ironic. So I guess you're from some northern country? I'm still surprised that one of my readers actually shared the same birthday as me… Wow…_

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 17

The curtains fluttered lightly as Hao Asakura gazed hard out of his window. He could have helped the shamans get rid of the snow in an instant with a snap of his fingers, but too bad, they didn't ask. He had to give credit to Horohoro though. That Ainu actually had the guts to spill out his feelings towards Ren, the hard-hearted Chinese that Hao himself had wanted to invite into his army of fearsome fighters. _I wonder how Ren will react if he finds out the truth behind Horohoro's motor accident. _It was no coincidence that a car would just lose control and ram all the way up onto the pedestrian pathway. It was planned. By him, in fact. It was meant to kill Yoh, but his incompetent subordinate had mistaken that Ainu for his brother instead. _Amazing how some people are so dim-witted that they can't tell blue from auburn hair. _The driver was meant to kill the first shaman he saw walking along that pavement, for Hao knew that it was part of Yoh's track for his jogging sessions planned by Anna, and he knew that his brother would not be able to resist admiring the sunset. It was just unfortunate that some other shaman went along that way instead first. _If Ren ever finds out… _Hao couldn't anticipate what would happen; Ren was a truly unpredictable guy at times.

Now that the pyromaniac had decided to change for the good, Hao thought he had better make amends to the Ainu, much as he hated the thought of apologizing to anyone. Perhaps the best thing he could do would be to admit to the couple the mistake, and hope for the best, which was the two of them forgave him and strengthen the bond between them, though how it could work out he didn't know; or prepare for the worst, which would be a shaman fight. He could handle that, he supposed.

The much-anticipated day by a certain couple arrived, and it wasn't long after the date commenced that Ren began to question the Ainu's choice. Strange as it seemed, Horohoro had chosen to bring Ren to a rock concert. They had agreed upon the rule that each of them was to prepare half of the date, and it would be kept a surprise till the moment is right. The loud and deafening metal music boomed unrelentingly against his eardrums, and Ren had almost wished that he possess a pair of earmuffs at the moment to save his hearing from becoming damaged. Turning around, Ren attempted to scowl at the Ainu beside him, and discovered, to an even greater degree of surprise, that the ice shaman was enjoying the performance, bobbing his head in sync with the rhythm. _Can he even hear the music? What's the point of attending a rock concert if you can't hear?_

"I can tell the rhythm from the vibrations. I'm amazed the great Tao Ren hadn't figured it out yet. Guess you aren't a know-it-all after all," As if reading Ren's thoughts, or perhaps Horohoro had noticed the Chinese looking at him, the Ainu had replied in a teasing tone, though he had to shout it out rather loudly for Ren to be able to hear him through the din. _Metal music really, really isn't my type. It's even affecting my thinking prowess. _Closing his eyes momentarily to calm himself down despite being jostled about by the half-dancing, half-listening crowd, Ren had just came up with an almost perfect comeback before he noticed that Horohoro was once again absorbed in the noise that was classified as music. _Guess this is going to be a long day…_

Horohoro gazed skeptically at the place that Ren had just brought him into. _A gym? _Sweating people could be seen 'combating' with machines that they know they'll never win, and he almost laughed at that If he could hear, he'd have heard the grunts of men and women alike as they lifted and lowered the dumbbells, the panting and wheezing of those on the treadmill, as well as the groans of people currently wrestling with the weight machines. _This is Ren's idea of a date? _Horohoro could see the Chinese mouthing words slowly at him. _Up for a challenge? _The question was directed at mocking him, he knew that at least, and seeing Ren's triumph grin as he accepted the unknown challenge, the Ainu realized he was in for a grueling session. _Time to train… again._

Halfway into the 'challenge', Horohoro understood that there was no way he could ever defeat the human dynamo. They had started with the treadmill, which was a relatively simple task for both of them, before moving on to the cycling bikes, the dumbbells, weights, used the workout benches to its full use, did exercise with the elliptical trainers etc. Ren was, in Horohoro's opinion, determined to experiment with every single piece of equipment and exhaust him. He had to admit he weren't used to all this machinery, the Ainus back home don't rely on such inventions to keep fit; they had other ways, such as climbing a mountain to gather herbs instead. On the other hand, Ren seemed at home in such a torture chamber, moving purposefully towards yet another fitness equipment the moment he was done with the one they were currently using. It was as if he enjoyed working out. _No wonder he loves training sessions so much._ Gritting his teeth, either as a sign of renewed determination or annoyance he did not know himself, Horohoro made his way to follow Ren into the next room, where workout mattresses were waiting for them.

Dinnertime 

Eyeing Horohoro's eating habits in distaste, Ren picked up the pair of chopsticks and prepared to eat his meal, which was, not surprisingly, Chinese. In the time it took for him to chew on his piece of roasted pork ribs, the Ainu had devoured a bowl of rice and a plate of steamed chicken, and had started tucking into his second helping of everything on the table. Ren had offered to pay for this meal, in exchange for Horohoro to agree with the choice of food quietly, and the ice shaman had agreed. _What's next after dinner?_

Eating is one of the greatest joys in one's life. If you're Horohoro, that is. While he was gobbling all the food down at record speed, he couldn't help but wonder if this date could be even be rated as satisfying. Truth to be told, Horohoro didn't chose to bring Ren to a live band concert just to spite him, he merely wanted the Chinese to understand that despite his hearing problems, he could still enjoy music, and in one way remain normal. He wondered why Ren would choose to bring him to a gym. _To whet my already big appetite? Unlikely. _While he tried to guess what Ren had in store for them after dinner, he started on his third serving, and both of them hadn't realize that no one was in charge of the activities after dinner.

_Author's notes: I'm sort of appalled at the standard of this chapter, and would like to sincerely apologize for these less than satisfying paragraphs. Dates and romance really isn't my cup of tea, as I supposed I've already mentioned forehand. Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, the Hao part isn't random; it was planned right from the start, cause I really can't don't want to write as if this was a script for a drama show, where everything seems to happen to the main characters without a reason. Apologies to anyone who don't see the point in that part. I'll update my other story within a few days of this, I guess, and do remember to review this one. XD_

_-Happy holidays! Merry Xmas (though it's a bit late) and Happy New Year!_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Special thanks to freefaller for reminding me constantly that the web page for this fict of mine had probably bred mosquitoes after having being left stagnant for so long, and to Elemental-Zero for being so understanding. xP

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 18

The clouds were rapidly losing their vivid hues of brilliant colours in the darkening sky as the pair of shamans strode out of the Chinese restaurant. Walking along the cobbled pathway, Horohoro wondered what was in store. There was an air of apprehension around them; as if both were waiting for something to happen, waiting and watching to see what the other would do next. Feeling Ren's gaze on him, Horohoro turned to look at the Chinese, and was miffed by the fact that Ren seemed to be indifferent about the next part of the program. Wasn't it _his_ duty to plan?

Ren wondered why the blue-haired Ainu was looking so clueless. It was supposed to be _his_ turn in planning. _Actually, we didn't officially agree on whose job it was to decide on what to do after dinner. But since he was the one who suggested this whole thing, he should have the common sense to plan extra. _Glancing at his date for the day, Tao Ren knew that the answer was obvious: there had been a breakdown of communication somewhere, and now they were in a lost at what to do. Ren had never been on any form of dating games before; even when his parents had suggested matchmaking sessions and found, with the help of relatives and friends, 'suitable' girls for the future heir of the Tao clan, he had rejected them all. To him, fighting in the Shaman King tournament was a whole lot easier then going out with a girl. He knew Horohoro wasn't a girl, not even the slightest bit like one, but he supposed the feeling he got around the Ainu was what he should be feeling when he's with a girl. _Though it didn't come out sounding right…_

It had taken awhile, but Horohoro did figure out what the awkwardness between the two of them symbolise: something had gone wrong, and as both of them were virtually inexperienced in this relationship thing, they were now 'stranded'. Though he knew he had been whining and pining for a girlfriend at times in front of the gang, he was a novice when it came to dates. The only times he went out with a girl was probably with his mum or Pilica, and they don't really count. He supposed if it was with a girl, he would have done all the preparations, but Ren was nowhere near the image of what you may call a dream girl, and that's the root of the trouble. While racking his brains for something they could do to ease the sense of uneasiness between them, a certain idea came to him. Before the car hit him, just right before the accident happened, hadn't he wanted to watch the sunset with someone he 'truly liked'? In the most honest bit of his mind though, he knew that the word that had flashed across his memory had been '_loved'_.

Feeling a certain jolt of emotions when Horohoro just grabbed his hand out of the blue, Ren stiffened. He saw the familiar look of impatience creep up his date's face, and supposed that Horohoro had finally thought up of something they could do to while away the time. It had been agreed that they would only return to the inn late in the night to avoid the imminent questions that would be coming from those specific nosey parkers. A flash of annoyance flitted through him when an image of how Ryu, Chocolove, Jun and Pilica would be badgering them for details the next day, and he wondered how long he would be able to withstand such nonsense before he resorted to violence to get them to back off. Deciding that Horohoro merely took his hand for innocent reasons, he relaxed slightly, and continued to let the Ainu drag him along. His pride and chauvinist appeal protested against this decision with every fibre of its being, and for the first time ever in the arrogant Chinese shaman's life, it lost.

Horohoro wondered if the hills nearby provided a decent view of the skies. The restaurant they had their meal in was located in the middle of a posh town, and as greenery was rather limited, except for the public parks, they don't really have a choice. These hills, that were nothing more than lumps of soil really, fringed the outskirts of the urban area, and were probably the place closest to untouched nature that he could find at short notice. He wanted to return to the spot of the accident actually, but it was too close to the inn. He knew that Ren would feel most disturbed if their fellow shamans spotted them, so Horohoro ruled that place out instantaneously even as he thought of it. The beach where he had his first shaman battle after the accident with Ren was another probable choice, but groups of people are usually having a barbeque there, or normal couples chose that place for romancing. The Chinese shaman was somewhat of a loner, and crowed places bothered him. That much, at least, he knew about Ren. Besides, in the midst of many people, the essence of true nature cannot be felt, for the presence of numerous human activities was likely to destroy the environment in some form. Littering, for one, is evidence of such actions. The hills were nearly untouched, for they were too far off the economic hub of the town, and pretty much inaccessible by public transport. It was also getting colder as the night falls, and Horohoro was nearly sure that snow would began to fall soon.

The first snowflakes were already drifting down by the time they got to the foot of the hills. Ren eyed the mounds critically, surely they hadn't taken the trouble of boarding a bus and travelling for nearly an hour, gotten off and walked for another thirty minutes just to see these? He noticed that Horohoro had sped off without him up the hills, and the competitive side of Ren urged him to make a move as well. _Can't have that baka reach the top before me._ The view of the skies from their vantage point was certainly not the best that they could get, but if Horohoro was contented with it, so be it. It was a clear night, which was an added bonus, and they could clearly see the twinkling stars as they winked inconsistently alongside the glittery snowflakes.

"Let's watch the sunrise together. I initially wanted to watch the sunset, but we kind of missed today's one."

"Are you crazy? It's not even midnight yet!"

Wondering if Horohoro was pretending not to understand him or simply can't catch the movement of his lips, Ren repeated his words again. The Ainu's face had a goofy grin on, and he closed his eyes to tell Ren that he wouldn't 'listen' to him. Ren felt like shaking the blue-haired shaman, hard; but resisted the temptation. Instead he sat down next to Horohoro, and waited for him to speak his mind over this choice of activity.

_Heaven must be helping us. _The crystalline snowflakes floated towards the ground gracefully, creating an atmosphere of clam and composure. A cool breeze wound its way around the two of them, toying with their fringes as it kicked up a gentle swirl of snow. Horohoro gazed at Ren's face. It had been a while since he had actually looked at the younger shaman directly. Perhaps it was the scenery, but Ren, without his air of aggressiveness and arrogance, could actually manage to look innocent. Horohoro's eyes followed the few strands of purple hair that was swaying slightly in the night wind, and couldn't help a small smile. The lone spike atop his companion's head was actually too rigid to be messed up by the wind. _God knows how much gel Ren wastes each day._

"I thought we could talk, till the sun comes out."

Ren wondered what they could talk about. Unlike his partner, he was never much of an extrovert, and probably shouted more than talked. It was in his upbringing to observe the hierarchy, and to keep silent unless an elder spoke to him. He never had friends around his age before the shaman tournament, and it had surprised him how much he could say, or perhaps argue, with this Ainu the moment they had set eyes on each other. They were so different, in terms of personality, yet somehow; he felt the most at ease with Horohoro. The ice shaman was fickle in battling strokes, interchanging between ice and snow, and never observing long enough to find ways of intercepting an opponent's attacks. He was more of a silent observer, choosing to find the least energy consuming methods to obtain a swift victory, and usually took the side of the offensive right from the start. _I suppose opposites do attract._

"Why did you bring me to the gym?"

"To let you have a taste of my life. Father made sure I trained hard in preparation for the tournament last time, and I obeyed this dutifully. Just thought I should let you have a taste of 'real training.'"

"Are you implying the Pilica's training isn't good enough?"

"Obviously. If not why would she produce someone like you?"

Lightning had been reduced largely in this moonlit night, and Horohoro had to lean close towards the Chinese shaman to lip read properly. He hoped Ren wouldn't get the wrong idea. They were just here to enjoy the beautiful night, and to wait to see the sunrise without falling asleep was almost mission impossible for Horohoro if he were to keep silent at all times. Talking was always a good way to understand each other better. Kororo had taught him so. If she hadn't taken the initiative to communicate with him when they first met, perhaps they would not have been bonded to each other in such a way by now. Once they got the words to start, things would be so much easier…

The grey fingers of dawn brushed away the remnants of the previous night as a new day slowly unfolded. Ren blinked away the sleepiness in his eyes and sharply nudged the Ainu sprawled on the ground next to him. _Honeslty, how could he manage to fall asleep in a matter of minutes? Lucky I'm here. Sometimes it's hard to figure out just who's the older among us. _He took in the way the Ainu's eyes light up with a child-like innocence at the discovery that sunrise was about to commerce soon. It was an expression that he himself had been deprived of since young, and he realised that this trait of being easily contented with simple pleasures in life in Horohoro never ceased to amaze him.

A sparkling of gold dust dotted the watermelon pink clouds as the sun arose, shining in all its regal splendour and majesty. The vermilion streaks in the skies slowly gave way to a clearer blue as dawn finally broke and gave way to day. Horohoro wished he could have captured the time when the sunrise was at its prettiest, but knew there was no need for a man-made object such as a camera. His memory would be good enough to store this picturesque scene, and the best thing of all was that Ren was there to share it with him. Smiling fondly at the Chinese shaman, who was staring transfixed at the faraway skies as though truly seeing a sunrise for the first time, he prodded Ren lightly, and the two of them started to make their journey back to the inn.

Unknown to the pair of shamans, a letter had arrived for Horohoro, and this innocuous object may very well be the item that could jeopardise their whole newly established relationship.

Author's note: So that's it for this chapter, and the end of their date. I know I kind of screwed the whole thing up, so I'll try to introduce some action in the next chapter. Hopefully everyone still remembered the earlier contents of this fanfict, and I sincerely apologise for updating only after such a long time. I've sort of planned the outline for the future chapters, so it should seem better connected. In the meantime, do review, and thank you to all for readers for continuing to support this story. xD


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. 

This chapter is dedicated to Xevin as a really belated birthday present. xD

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 19

_Joy to the world…_

_Silent night, holy night, all is calm…_

Tao Ren slammed the door on his way out of the shop. _As if it isn't bad enough doing Christmas shopping… _As with the onset of the festive season each year, every shop, and he meant it literally, seemed to be playing Christmas carols, something he had absolutely no love for. If it had been like the last few years, he would have just volunteered to treat the whole gang to a Christmas dinner as a Christmas gift to them all. That was relatively easy to arrange, and did not involve pushing his way through the mad crowd of people attempting to do last minute shopping. The thing was, he loathed to do last minute preparations for anything at all, and the only reason he was stuck in this predicament was because he had entirely no idea of what to buy for those he had written the names of down in his Christmas shopping list. _And the list had seemed so short too…_

Glancing down on his short list even though he already had it memorized, Ren gave a frustrated snarl. Tao Jun had not been very helpful when he just asked her directly what she wanted, telling him simply that it is actually an easy task shopping for a girl, as well as hinting that he should get something special for Horohoro. _As if I didn't know that. _Brushing past yet another stranger, his eyes fell upon a battered signboard in front of a cafe. That particular eatery was not very popular, and Ren didn't know if that was entirely the fault of the food quality, for it _was_ located in a pretty forgettable area, tucked between two abandoned shops, and looking like one too. He could not quite place a finger on what had prompted him to enter the shop then, but when he did, he suddenly knew of the perfect gift for Horohoro…

Horohoro struggled with all the packages that Pilica had handed him, earning him a sympathetic look from Kororo. _So that's how Yoh feels when he totes the grocery bags to and fro for Anna. _Looking around casually, he wondered what sort of presents would make someone like his team leader happy. _What can you get someone who has nearly everything? _He knew the cost of the gift wouldn't matter; after all, it is the thought that counts. While Pilica was busy haggling with a shopkeeper, Horohoro racked his brains for ideas. _Would a handmade gift be the perfect choice? But I'm not gifted in art! _He knew, like everyone else, that beneath Ren's impassive exterior was a boy who valued relationships, and though the Chinese shaman would never ever admit it, one who would treasure little homemade gifts. The mental image of Tao Ren cuddling a plush toy made by a loved one nearly made Horohoro laugh out loud; but even as he thought of it, a new plan was forming in his mind.

It was truly going to be a white Christmas. From the window, one could see snowflakes drifting gently down from the skies endlessly, even as the appetising aroma of a proper Christmas dinner came wafting out of Tamao's kitchen, causing Horohoro to lick his lips in anticipation. The logs were all blazing in the fireplace, warming everyone who just came in out of the cold. _Looks like Anna's attempts to prefect the atmosphere for a traditional Christmas paid off. Though I suspect it was just so she can better promote her Christmas package for the inn._ As said Shaman Queen turned, as if by instinct, to look at him, Horohoro tried to look innocent as innocent as he could. Secretly, he was slightly disappointed that Ren, once again, had paid for the dinner as a Christmas gift to the gang. _I thought this year would be different. _He had heard Ren going out the other day, and saw him coming back with a few packages of his own. _Jeez, I was actually hoping that he would get me a present! Maybe I should give him more time; after all, Christmas shopping is probably new to Ren…_

As usual, Tamao had outdone herself, loading the table with all kinds of delicious seasonal treats. A hazelnut chocolate log cake, lots of assorted cookies, a stuffed turkey and a gingerbread house were among some of the food that she had prepared, but even such tasty and traditional food could not seem to bring out the Christmas spirit, or lack thereof, in him. Ren sighed, placing his fork down on the napkin next to his plate, concluding his dinner with a sip of soda from his glass. Getting up, he excused himself from the dining room before entering his room as usual. It would be another ten hours or so before Christmas morning would arrive, so he still have time to 'practise' gift giving. Unlike the time with Horohoro's birthday present, Ren actually wanted to give the Ainu his Christmas gift personally, not just leave it lying around somewhere waiting for it to be opened. _Easier said than done. Bason is of no help at all in this respect. _He didn't want to let the others think that he was softening up, and he still didn't like Christmas. The holiday just didn't hold any special meaning for him. His family didn't celebrate it, he isn't used to nor adore a traditional English meal, he doesn't like buying presents, and the list was endless. It was just yet another meaningless day to him, and it would probably remain like that for the years to come.

Horohoro did his best to remain silent as he crept towards an unused storeroom. Having just finished washing the dishes for Anna, he wanted to disappear before she could slap him with another chore. It was hard, if not impossible for him to tell how much noise he was actually making, and he didn't want the rest of the gang to know where he was. It would be more than awkward if someone, say Chocolove, were to stumble upon what he was doing. It was meant to be a surprise, and Ren was the first person that he planned on revealing the surprise to. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Drawing his fingers across the frosted pane of his window, Hao Asakura stared dully out at the snowy scenery before him. He had stopped intruding on purpose upon the minds of the other shamans, since there was no reason to do so. _It probably doesn't contribute any to trust. _After all, the Shaman tournament was over ages ago, and wouldn't come for another 500 years. _No point wasting this life, if it was actually possible for me to live out a normal life. _Everyone was downstairs eating, giving Hao time to think through all the recent events in peace and quiet. He knew about the letter, from the last time he accidentally eavesdropped on the Ainu shaman's thoughts. If Horohoro was to respond to the letter, the time he had left to come up with an apology would be short, and that was assuming the Ainu even bothered to listen to him. _Till then, I guess I would have to figure out the best plan of action…_

Author's notes: I have no idea how many people can actually recall this fanfict, and I guess the fault lies with me. I really procrastinate too much, and sincerely apologise to anyone anticipating this chapter. It is probably not up to standarad, but I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter. I will post it before Christmas, to get into the seasonal mood and all. It will be presents time in the next chapter, and till then, do leave a review. Thank you!

_Further note to everyone who has read my second sk fict, Remember Me Not:_

_The fict will be on hold till I've completed this story, sorry to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter of RMN. I promise I will get around to finishing it eventually. xD_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Shaman King does not belong to me.

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 20

"It's finally time for presents!"

Chocolove all but dove towards the base of the perfectly decorated (under strict orders and supervision by Anna) Christmas tree, bumping heads with Ryu, who chose to reach for his presents at the same time. Ignoring the dramatic groans and moans of pain, Horohoro poked around the numerous wrapped gift boxes, gathering those addressed to him into his arms. As usual, there were those from his sister and the rest of the gang, sans Anna (he wasn't expecting a gift from her anyway) and of course, a certain Chinese shaman. _Well, I didn't put my present for him under the tree either…_

Said Chinese shaman was pacing in his room agitatedly amidst wails from Bason who was (as the spirit had insisted) deeply wounded by the fact that his beloved master had not bothered to buy a gift for him. _Bason, we don't even celebrate Christmas. _Since he had met Yoh and his other friends, that excuse is no longer valid, for doesn't he buy gifts for them as well? Sitting down on a hardback chair with a measured calmness he didn't know he possessed, Ren tried to think of ways he can corner the Ainu to give him his gift. _Horohoro is always with one of the gang, or his sister, how can I catch him when he's alone?_ While discarding ideas almost immediately after thinking of them, Ren wondered just how much he had changed and softened in the past few years. If it were several years ago, he would never have believed it possible for him to be agitated over something as trivial and silly as thinking of ways to go about gift giving. His peace and quiet was disrupted when someone started knocking on the door…

"Here you go, Merry Christmas," Horohoro tried his best to keep his voice energetic, and well, as normal as possible.

As it was impossible for him to tell what his voice had really sounded like, Horohoro merely held out the little box that was rather haphazardly wrapped. _I don't want to seem like some excited fan girl giving her idol a souvenir or something. I mean; we're both guys… I shouldn't even have wrapped it! _Before he could continue his mental conversation with himself, Horohoro saw Ren disappearing into his room for a brief moment again before re-emerging with an impeccably wrapped box. _I knew it, Ren does try to do everything perfectly, even if it's just… gift-wrapping. _Glancing down at the post-it that was probably scribbled on in a hurry before it was being stuck onto the gift, Horohoro said a thank you and went back to his room. The note had requested (or more like commanded) him to return to his room, where he can use his brain (or as quoted from the note: what he has in that thick skull of his) to figure out the meaning behind his gift. _Well, Ren has always been more thoughtful than me… But what does he mean by what I have in that thick skull of mine? I _do_ have brains!_

Pausing in his chore of untying, or more accurately, untangling the bits of string Horohoro had used to make a bow with, Ren wondered why he wasn't surprised that the gift-giving had gone so smoothly. Well, more smoothly than he had expected. From whatever dramas he had actually watched, most of the time coerced into joining Jun by her, the main characters would always blush and stutter whenever a similar situation arose. _Is it because we're both guys? Not to mention headstrong ones at that… _Finally succeeding in discarding the wrapping paper, he glanced down at the A4 sized wooden box. The box was obviously handmade, and Ren realised that Horohoro must have done it as he traced his fingers along the rough and uneven edges of it. Attempts at woodcarving could be seen, as could bits of splinters, and the Chinese shaman had to smile at that. However, no matter how much he _liked _his Ainu teammate, Ren couldn't refrain from snorting in what he supposed was mild disgust at what he saw in the box after he had prised it open…

The gift that Ren had chosen to give him was oddly heavy, and Horohoro fervently hoped that it wasn't new training equipment. _Pilica had given me enough throughout the many years… _Trying painstakingly to remove the wrapping paper without tearing it in vain, Horohoro sort of just gave up, choosing to rip off the paper almost savagely instead. He was oddly excited at the prospect of opening Ren's present, though he could not think of a logical reason as to why that was the case. His sister was still downstairs, excitedly opening presents with Tamao, whom she had gotten to be very close with. _I'm thankful for that. _His eyes grew wider as the cover on the box was revealed. _Damn that Ren, why does he think that I would require new dumbbells? _While pondering over the note (_after all, I know even without thinking that this simply implies more training_) Horohoro opened the box and shook out everything in it. A small white envelope fell out of the box, together with the detested set of training equipment and some manual regarding the use of them. _A Christmas card? _A broad grin lit up the Ainu shaman's face upon looking at the contents in the envelope. _Not much thinking was required after all; Ren _should _give my intelligence more credit…_

_What in the world could this be? _Poking warily at the red and green mass that reminded Ren all too sharply of Christmas, the Chinese could see the sharp edges of a couple of bottles sticking out. Reaching for one of them, Ren couldn't help but be amazed. _For a blundering idiot (_though Ren meant it in an affectionate way)_, he _is surprisingly sharp at times. Sitting innocuously in his palm was a bottle of hair gel; and of the only brand that Ren uses no less. _I didn't think he would notice such stuff… _Allowing himself to smile a little, his lips quirking ever so slightly, Ren unwound the woollen item wrapped around the twin bottles of gel and inspected it. _A scarf? _It was barely passable as a scarf; the knitting was coarse and unpractised, and in Ren's critical eye, something horrible. There was a feeling of fuzziness and warmth that couldn't quite be explained by logic the moment he laid his eyes on it though, and Ren didn't doubt for a second that Horohoro had made it. _Well, maybe it is kind of nice after all, given that this is probably his first try in knitting… but why does it have to be red and green of all colours?_

Horohoro had wondered what his team leader would think of him after seeing his gift, feeling all jittery and almost regretting making the decision to send Ren homemade gifts. The gel was given as a compensation for the poor handicraft, but it wasn't his fault that he was not born aesthetically inclined, right? He had written Ren a simple note, telling him not to laugh at his efforts, or he would incur the wrath of a certain ice shaman, together with a reminder that his powers would be without a doubt, stronger in winter. Of course he tried to explain his choice of colours too, green and red _are _associated with Christmas isn't it? And this _is _a Christmas gift. The effect came out a little clashing, but Horohoro didn't mind loud, bold combinations. Ditching that train of thought and starting a new one, Horohoro felt that it was probably possible to pull a little prank on his ill-tempered partner, and picking up the hand phone lying next to him, started to type…

Beep beep 

Looking at his hand phone in annoyance, Ren picked it up rather brusquely, frowning at the flashing screen. _Who could be messaging me? _An irritating inner voice taunted him that the slight animosity that he showed towards his phone was probably a front to cover up how flustered he had felt when he read the note Horohoro had given him. The Ainu had written his excuses for the horribly contrasting colours that had been chosen to make the "monster scarf", but he had also mentioned that he had noticed Ren wearing scarves sometimes, and had supposed that the Chinese liked them. _He can even recall trivial things about me like that?_ Such feelings were new to Ren, and he didn't want to deal them at the moment. _Since when had what Horohoro thought and noticed mattered? _The message that he had received was simple, yet slightly disappointing. Naturally, it was from Horohoro, thanking him yet again for the present, and that he would be contented to use the vouchers with his sister. _That baka, he really didn't catch my intentions, did he?_

"The previous message was meant as a prank; I can't believe how stupid you are to fall for it. Of course I will go with you. Didn't know that you're missing me so much. Name the date and time." Pressing the 'send' key, Horohoro leaned back against the headboard of his bed. Ren had given him the address to an abandoned ski lodge that had been turned into a café, together with twin tickets that allows people to order food and drinks unlimitedly, just like in an all-you-can-eat buffet. On one hand, the Ainu loved food; and the fact that the café is located in a cold, icy place came as an added bonus. _It was pretty thoughtful of Ren to think of this…_ Of course Horohoro wasn't a hundred percent sure that the younger shaman had meant this as an invitation for a second _date_, but it was the only reason that Horohoro could come up with given the hint in Ren's note. _He's probably too shy to ask me out… _Strangely, the imagery of Ren struggling with his emotions regarding the asking of the Ainu out brought some form of sadistic glee to Horohoro, and he couldn't help but start to laugh.

His reply had been a simple "now". While waiting for Horohoro to change into suitable outdoor clothes, Ren had informed Tamao not to cook their meals for the day. His new scarf had been stuffed into his bag, and he was considering if he should put it on for the sake of humouring the ice shaman. _But damn be it for anyone I know to see it. _Chocolove would probably laugh his head off right in front of him, and he didn't feel like dealing with a dead team member today. _After all, it's Christmas…_

It was turning to be one of the best Christmas days he had ever had. A year ago he would never have dreamt of this; even the barest idea would have appeared preposterous. Sipping hot chocolate while watching snow drift down from the heavens through the window, with his newfound liking for Ren and having said shaman sitting opposite of him experiencing the whole thing together was the best present that Horohoro could have ever received. Ren had even been decent enough to put on the scarf once they had been out of their friends' side, though he didn't stop grumbling about the poor workmanship. It all seemed like an almost normal date between an ordinary couple, and Horohoro could, for a short while, cast aside all his troubles and uncertainties about their evolving relationship. The Ainu had always been a blunt person, and unlike Ren, had never been good at keeping his emotions from showing on his face. _I suppose I am grinning like an idiot right now._

Watching Horohoro with slight amusement, Ren nibbled at the edge of a chicken pie. The ice shaman currently had an almost thoughtful look on his face, and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. The trip towards their destination had been blessedly uneventful; no one in the inn had tried to poke their noses where they don't belong, and had let the two shamans leave the place without any questions. _Maybe they are too engrossed in experimenting with the new stuff they have received as presents. _Horohoro had always been more at ease in familiar terrains, and a snow-covered slope seemed like an ideal place to go to for a quiet day out. The little eatery he had entered that day in the shopping district had prompted him into finding a café at a desired location, where the two of them could go to spend their Christmas day. He hadn't really expected Horohoro to get his ill-concealed hints, and his pride had refused to allow him to ask Horohoro out straight away. Of course, the Chinese shaman had forgotten the fact that his slightly brainless teammate could be uncannily sharp at times. Listening to the soft strains of Christmas melodies coming from a record player in the corner of the shop, Ren could almost feel the joyous Christmas mood that people are always promoting. For once, he was actually glad for the holiday; it gave him an excuse to be out here with his special _friend_.

_I suppose Christmas isn't that bad after all…_

Author's note:

Well, that's it for now. I know I actually said _before Christmas_, but felt later on that this chapter might be more appropriately posted on the special day itself. Please don't blame me too much if the characters come out a little OOC, all right? As compensation for the last chapter that was relatively short, this chapter is slightly longer. Hopefully, you guys all enjoy it. I did try to make it fluffier. Here's wishing everyone a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May all your endeavours in year 2007 be successful!

On a lighter note, reviews will probably be the best Christmas present for me. xD


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I still do not own Shaman King.

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 21

The winter passed fairly pleasantly enough, sans being ordered around as usual by Anna and the daily bickering occurring in nearly every part of her popular inn. Many 'firsts' for the couple (even if neither of them have explicitly admitted to being what that term implies yet) had happened, and they reflected the slowly evolving relationship for the pair. Everyone save the densest ones of them all could see how the two were becoming happier with each day while getting closer to one another; putting two and two together wasn't too hard from that point onwards. Of course, only the Ainu and Chinese shaman themselves had no clue as to how obvious they were being.

Horohoro did not particularly mind if others knew of their relationship, though he respected Ren's decision to keep a low profile while on their 'dates'. From Ren's _first_ snowball fight (though he wasn't a willing participant initially), the _first_ time the word 'date' was used on their outings alone with each other to the _first_ time they held hands (it was for keeping warm amidst the cold, wet snow really), they _had_ come a pretty long way. Each incident was significant to him (not that he was the overly sappy kind of person), and Horohoro knew Ren treasured the memories of them too. The foremost mentioned snowball fight was the _first_ time the Chinese had looked carefree and genuinely had fun in a long time, and the ice shaman was proud to say the credit was all his. He had provoked Ren into playing a little in the snow; especially since it was one thing that Horohoro would definitely be better at than the other, but mostly because he guessed that the younger shaman would enjoy himself if he just tried that new activity. When the word 'date' slipped into their conversation while planning for the next day's activities for the _first_ time, the both of them realised just how much they had already been subconsciously seeing themselves as an 'item', and this prompted them to abandon enough of their pride to stop pretending otherwise.

Up until the moment that it had happened, Ren did not believe himself capable of holding hands with another person for romantic reasons. Sure, he could fathom the idea of grasping someone else's hands if it was a life-or-death situation, such as preventing said guy from falling off a cliff, but never if it was for the sake of just holding hands. Horohoro had been the bolder of the two, grabbing Ren's hand in a burst of courage and claiming afterwards it was for warmth, though they both knew otherwise.And Ren was secretly glad for the ice shaman's action. It was un-Ren like, but he had already resigned himself to this possibly unwelcome fate of softening up day by day. To be honest, not much had changed; it isn't as easy as it seemed in those dramas whereby people can change dramatically over a short period of time, but he knew things were now different. How, he could not say, having far too little experience in such 'trivial' matters, but he did know he was happy with the Ainu. Of course, those blessed moments did not exactly include times when they were arguing (which remained a part of their routine and seemed to be a constant that will forever remain), but Ren isn't about to complain. Too much change in too little time will just make this whole experience none too surreal after all, and he wanted to treasure it.

As the last big date at the mountainside café was nearly as fairytale-like as real life cases can go, both of them had secretly wondered if they would be hard pressed to come up with even better plans and subsequently dates in the future. To their surprise and a significant amount of relief (since when were they feeling pressurised?), each did not receive any stress from the other, and had come to simply accepting the time spent in the company of each other as they were. Knowing that the other felt the same way was an added bonus, and they know they would be contented even as another recently-turned-big day — Valentine's Day, drew closer.

Author's Note:

As usual, I have to humbly and most sincerely apologise for the delay of this chapter. I swear I'm not trying to break my record for the longest period of inactivity, and once again would like to reassure my readers (if there are any left) that this story will definitely be completed.

This chapter is some sort of a transitional chapter, and the lull in activity may mean that something bigger is about to happen. Remember the letter mentioned ages ago? Well, to compensate for the short length of this chapter, I promise to update again after about two weeks. It _will_ be done; especially since my A level examinations would have ended by then.

For anyone who actually read this unusually long note till its end, here's the expected call for reviews. xD


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Shaman King is, understandably, not mine.

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 22

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a day of love, the special chance for both parties of a couple to demonstrate their deep affection for each other. Supposed, for the occasion was long ruined by becoming, like many other festivals, too commercialised. Firms cashed in on the day by offering gifts that hold nearly no practical purposes, mostly in stereotypical colours of red, white and pink. Well, that would usually be the case if their targeted consumer base consisted of normal girl-boy couples. Which made gift shopping a whole lot more impossible if your partner happened to be of the same gender as you are. Not that Horohoro had ever liked buying mass-produced gifts from those regular stores. Following up on his homemade gifts trend started since last Christmas (for those were a whole lot more meaningful really), the ice shaman had decided that baking cookies, or attempting to do so, would be a good course of action to take. Never mind that his cooking had always left much to be desired.

Grocery bag in hand, he made sure to be silent as he descended the stairs. It would not do for the others to find out about what he mentally termed as 'the secret mission'. Deep down, he knew that if he didn't put it that way, he may not find the resolve to actualise his plans for the day. Baking cookies sounded like a disaster waiting to happen, and he was not keen to find out if his usually accurate intuition proved to be true. Quickly going through the recipe he had memorised once again in his mind, Tao Ren started to creep out of the house early in the morning. He knew Horohoro preferred homemade gifts, and so had decided to lower his pride for once to celebrate this universal 'friendship day' with his special someone in mind._Another first for the records..._

To avoid anyone who might be training at this hour, Ren chose to go through the kitchen instead of taking the usual route out the front entrance. The only person who might be inside the cooking area this early would be Tamao, and Ren knew the girl wouldn't tell on anyone. He had always been pretty confident of his abilities to plan out such things, so it took him a few seconds to register the fact that seeing blue hair instead of the expected pink meant that his calculations were way off. Getting the ice shaman to wake up on his own before ten if there wasn't any training scheduled was supposedly hailed by Pilica as a miracle, and that was just what it took to throw his careful planning off.

Horohoro thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he caught sight of Ren standing in the doorway, a probably similar look of disbelief on his face. At first he wondered if there were flour smudges on his face that would cause his team leader to stare so, before spotting the bag the other shaman held. A wooden spatula and the metallic end of a whisk poked out of the edge of the bag, betraying the possible identities of the rest of the contents in it. Quirking his lips in a failed attempt to suppress a grin, Horohoro wondered briefly if Ren had identical intentions for waking up early this day. Deciding between laughing non-stop till death (for he will no doubt get killed for this gesture later when Ren had recovered his senses) and feigning ignorance to give the Chinese shaman some leeway in avoiding potentially embarrassing questions, Horohoro instinctively chose the former, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes (despite the flour coating his palms) as he laughed.

He wondered if it was a bad thing to allow someone to know you so well that _the glare_ no longer affects said person. Tao Ren's scowl deepened as his boyfriend (they finally managed to get past the denial stage a week or so ago) showed no signs of stopping his laughter. _What is so funny about me trying to bake? He himself is in a, of all things, light pink frilly apron! Well, two can play at the game._ Gesturing blandly at the girlish apron tied around Horohoro's waist and raising an eyebrow slowly in question, Ren waited for a reaction. The Ainu was usually a little slow in getting such insinuations, and he was right. Nearly fifteen seconds had passed before a look of recognition passed the ice shaman's face, bringing with it the abrupt end of his chortling. That was Ren's cue to start smirking, knowing it will further infuriate his partner. He was not disappointed as the original blush of embarrassment evolved to become a sure sign of annoyance, and that's when all hell broke loose.

Following the younger shaman's lead, Horohoro hastily whipped off his sister's apron, stuffing it into a bag as they walked. Needless to say, their impromptu flour fight caused Tamao much consternation, and warranted their dismissal (after cleaning up) by Anna. Thinking back, Horohoro realised he did most of the cleaning, with Ren (now that he thought about it) pretending to be busy (somewhat) supervising the cleaning process. He had no time to vent his irritation as said Chinese shaman stopped abruptly without warning, nearly causing Horohoro to walk into him. Any vocal opinions died in his throat as he saw where they were, a little forgotten café tucked in between numerous stores. _Why the hell did we bring all our ingredients here for?_

Tao Ren ignored the ice shaman's incredulous look and made his way into the café, not bothering to hold the door open for Horohoro or making sure that he was still following. Moving straight to the kitchen, he looked impassively at the owner of the store, who was smiling warmly at the both of them, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Ren scowled. He disliked people who acted as if they understood the situation without really knowing the characters in them, not that it was any of his business how others acted around him. Spreading his meagre selection of utensils and some basic ingredients upon the large worktable set in the middle of the modest kitchen, Ren waited impatiently for the promised help.

On instinct, or perhaps it was born out of habit, Horohoro decided to follow his team leader without questions. For now at any rate. He looked around, and finally noticed the old man gesturing at him. His lips were moving too fast for Horohoro to read, but he got the gist of it and entered the kitchenette, glancing around curiously from time to time. It was a spick-and-spank area, and though small, had everything one needed to prepare a wholesome meal. He found out he rather liked the café really; it gave him the feeling of home, with its pastel coloured drapes and simple wooden decor. Even the chairs surrounding each table reminded him the warmth found among family, with their unadorned wooden sides and self-sewn cushions placed on them. Catching sight of the Chinese shaman begrudgingly following orders from a plump granny wearing a white frilly apron, Horohoro beamed, and began to join in the process of cookie baking.

Neither had any idea how it happened; it just did. Trying hard to suppress the tick pulsating somewhere near his head, Tao Ren threw the most irritated look he could muster at the grinning ice shaman standing in front of him. Without warning, he flicked his fingers at the pile of leftover flour on the tabletop, sending Horohoro into fits of coughing as he breathed in a lungful of it. Just like before, the unplanned war erupted once again, with the elderly couple looking on and smiling, something with continued to irk Ren. Dodging the spatula thrown his way, he retaliated with a metal whisk, and the game which had gone on the moment Horohoro entered resumed.

Horohoro truly enjoyed the time spent in the kitchen, minus the times he failed to move out of a blunt projectile aimed with deadly accuracy. While it was true that both boys had gotten restless while waiting for the cookies baking merrily in the oven, resulting in their flour messes, the Ainu did have fun throughout the whole process. He had expected baking to be a much more complicated process that will confuse him to no end, but the old lady was truly an expert teacher. Even though they conversed mainly through bodily actions and hand signals, Horohoro could understand her instructions, though he experimented with some of the ingredients and quantities required. Creativity_ is_ a talent too.

_Scriptwriters should get their asses out of their workroom cubicles and do real world observation exercises. _Whatever he had learnt about romance from glimpses of Jun's soaps was really inaccurate. In television shows, a character eating food prepared by someone he had affections for would proclaim the meal to be delicious, even if it was way too often the exact opposite. It was a good thing he had never trusted those clichés, or he would be in for a rude shock. Horohoro had told him quite bluntly that his cookies tasted like crap, before wondering aloud if this was also part of Ren's training to build up tolerance, though the latter was probably in jest. With the Ainu you couldn't tell sometimes, but Ren chose to dismiss the comments for now and take his turn in tasting Horohoro's cookies. _I better survive._

The younger shaman wasted no time in telling Horohoro how he felt about his cookies; he took a small bite before dumping the reminder into the nearby bin. Horohoro knew he would have usually gotten angry, but somehow the scene made him _amused._ The sight of Ren struggling to swallow the probably bad-tasting cookie reminded him of a disgruntled cat, and it was hard to envision the words 'Ren' and 'kitty' in the same sentence. Shaking his head as they, two matured young adults, started throwing cookies at each other instead (though later Ren would deny having ever partaken in this childish activity), Horohoro decided that the time spent together and memories gained will be more than sufficient to make up for the burnt cookies as a unique Valentine's gift that only they would have. _I suppose this count as homemade._

Elsewhere, trouble was brewing. Lost in her thoughts, Pilica set the phone receiver down slowly, a mixture of potentially volatile emotions swirling within her. She knew, deep down, that she probably had no right to interfere, but she truly loved her brother. And if her brother chose to love that arrogant Chinese shaman, then she needed to act. Fast. Cursing inwardly, the Ainu girl rummaged through Horohoro's bag, allowing herself a small smile of triumphant as she fished out her brother's notebook. She didn't even know if Horohoro took notes in class, but she needed a sample of her brother's handwriting, and this was her best bet. Closing her eyes and sucking in a deep breath, Pilica readied herself to get down to work.

_Author's Notes:_

_Once again, this incorrigible authoress is about to apologise for the long wait. I had initially planned for this story to be much shorter, but the annoying plot bunnies refused to let me go. At least the chapter arrived in time for Valentine's Day, so here's wishing everyone a sweet, happy Valentine!_

_On a side note, I've finally figured out how to update my profile a couple of months ago, so take a look and send me a message once in a way if you have the time to spare. I will (after this chapter) update my profile much more frequently, and with it comes the current status of my writing._

_Last but not least, review!! They make my day. (:  
_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Shaman King does not belong to me.

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 23

_Not right; not right again. _As minutes and then hours ticked by, Pilica grew increasingly anxious. And rightfully so. The last remnants of daylight had been receding steadily against the approaching dusky backdrop for quite some time now, yet the letter remained incomplete. She started out determined to resolve the matter in mere minutes, and realised only after she had begun that forging a letter from her brother to the arrogant Chinese shaman was no mean feat. The two shared a _silent _relationship, and others were not privy to the interaction going on between them. Pilica, for one, cannot even fathom how they speak, or _write_ in Ren's case, to each other on a daily basis. In retrospection, she would realise how she had undermined the relationship between the other two, for a bond tempered by daily bickering, serious arguments and camaraderie, and which then blossomed into something so _much_ more, was not something to be overlooked.

_Dear Re-_

Groaning in frustration, Pilica crossed out the first, and only complete, word from her 'letter' and tore the page off her quickly thinning notepad. She couldn't believe how long it had taken her to realise that the word '_dear' _probably didn't exist in _their _dictionary. Resisting the urge to bang her head against the table (Pilica had prided herself on being tons smarter than her brother, though he's naturally still the best), she started when she heard approaching footsteps. Since the irregular '_thumps_' were accompanied by measured footfalls undoubtedly belonging to a certain Tao, Pilica knew the couple had returned and hurriedly stuffed Horohoro's notes back into his pack. Just this once, the girl was glad that her brother was such a slob when it came to organisation; everything in his bag looked as if they had been shoved in hastily even without her interference.

_Welcome home._ Pilica had been learning basic sign language, though her hand movements were still awkward and stiff. Opening the door of their shared bedroom and greeting Horohoro rather enthusiastically as was expected of her, the Ainu girl was startled to see how even Tao Ren seemed contented after the two shamans' early trip out. Though he was glaring at Horohoro over something as usual before moving off towards his own room, his eyes revealed none of the heat and bite expected of him. _Contentment due to an afternoon spent with my brother. _Wrapping her mind around such a notion was a struggle, and knowing what she had been doing all afternoon, Pilica fought to ignore the sense of unease rising from her heart. Her beloved brother had looked _happy_; the goofy smile was proof of that, and isn't there a saying that ignorance is bliss? Was it absolutely necessary for the Tao to learn of what Horohoro had continuously avoided talking about right now? She truly wanted what was best for her brother, wasn't it?

Not knowing what was right any more, Pilica chose to forget the letter for just a moment and instead frowned at what seemed like flour smudges on her brother's face. A closer inspection then led her to discover more of the white powdery substance and cookie crumbs on Horohoro's clothes. _I know he wanted to bake in secret for Ren, so why had they come home together? And he's going to get flour all over the room if he doesn't take a bath now! _When she questioned him about it (curiosity triumphing over concern in her tone), all he would say was that the crumbs were souvenirs from his first baking experience (as if she didn't know it was his first time), before actually offering Pilica some cookies contained snugly within a satin drawstring satchel. Perhaps her face showed too much distrust, for Horohoro hastened to assure her that the treat was brought from some kind old lady instead of being handmade by her 'awesome brother'. _He has grown much more sensitive. If this were the 'old' him, he probably wouldn't even notice my grimace at being shown what I thought were cookies made by him. Could it be that being with Tao Ren has actually taught him some semblance of tact? But that arrogant shaman himself behaves like such a jerk at times!!_

When Horohoro left for the common bathrooms to take his much needed bath, Pilica rummaged for his notebook again, took a good look at the handwriting and began writing. The confrontation would take place even without her interference, and the Ainu girl wished for it to happen sooner rather than later. After all, feelings evolve, take root and grow stronger over time, and with it come increased hurt when everything falls apart and things take a turn for the worse. She was someone who viewed relationships seriously, and understood that despite her interfering this time round, were something private and only belonged to the parties involved. The same went for her brother and his _boyfriend_. Pilica didn't want her parents to enter the picture and complicate matters, all the while acknowledging that her current actions qualify her as the biggest hypocrite she knew.

_Ren:  
Meet me in the backyard after dinner.  
-Horohoro_

Raising an eyebrow at the crumpled looking note stuffed under his doorstep while he took the trash out and disposed of all evidence that could be possibly linked to his baking attempt, Tao Ren wondered if that _baka_ Ainu had forgotten about his cellular phone again. Surely it would be a waste of the phone if Horohoro forgot how to send messages after just a few attempts at it. Furthermore, they had just gotten home together, so there couldn't really be a need for another secret meeting just a couple of hours later. Whatever the case, Ren did not like sacrificing his mediation time, though he was willing to make an exception just for this request. Who knows, Horohoro may be trying to confess putting some unknown and possibly poisonous ingredient into the batter earlier in the day. Not that it matters if so because he didn't trust the Ainu's cooking skills enough to eat any of his cookies proper. With that in mind, Ren went downstairs for dinner.

Horohoro shuffled his feet nervously as he made his way to the backyard. In a bid to forget about his anxiety at confronting Ren, he tried shifting his mental focus to the dinner that had just ended. He guessed it was delicious, since it was Valentine's Day and sweet, sensitive Tamao wanted to thank everyone for being her friend through a wonderful meal. Try as he might, guilt for wasting all that food (since he was so edgy that he couldn't eat much) didn't surface, the butterflies in his stomach reminding him merrily of what was to come. Earlier on, when he returned from the bathroom, Pilica had informed him that somehow, Ren found out about the calls and letters, and wanted to meet him after dinner. Horohoro guessed that he should have expected it, since it was common knowledge that the Chinese shaman was perceptive, and it was tough hiding something from him. Though he had envisioned the confrontation several times already during dinner, the 'how to deal with that when it happens' bit continued to elude Horohoro. And while doing things without planning was his style through and through, he didn't have a good feeling about this one.

He was quickly getting annoyed. Why was that _baka_ Ainu taking such a long time to cross the backyard? Ren could see Horohoro from where he stood, and it wasn't hard to tell the reluctance in the other shaman's steps even at a distance. _Could it be something serious?_ He thought hard about their recent encounters, but didn't come up with anything too strange (with Horohoro, quirks were common). Then again, the ice shaman, while exceedingly easy to read at times, was very good at plastering grins on his face no matter what happens. A potential facade, now that he thought about it, much like his aloof demeanour. When the Ainu finally came within acceptable (for communication) distance, he stared at Horohoro till the other looked into his eyes before jerking his head lightly upwards, the unspoken command for "_Get on with what you want to tell me_". Ren realised why Horohoro refused to look up once he started; perhaps he wanted the excuse of not being able to tell Ren's reaction to what had been said, the literal manifestation of _playing deaf. _After all, he knew he had quite the temper, for it was obvious Horohoro had been planning to keep him in the dark till much later. Amazing how such a small phrase could change the mood so.

"_Well Ren, as you already know, I'm leaving soon-"_

Author's notes:  
Well, this concludes yet another chapter in TBoS. I've run out of excuses this time, and shall just humbly (and sincerely!) apologise for being so lazy. I can't help it! However, I'm determined to finish up on this story soon… and will post a chapter a month henceforth. If any of my loyal readers are still following this, drop me a review or note please? It will strengthen my resolve. By about infinite times.

I know it has been mentioned before that the rest of the gang (the more observant ones at least) already saw changes in the two shaman, but for Pilica, I wanted to show how she was still reluctant to accept everything. After all, her brother was involved, and thus she might be more 'blinded' as to what has been going on.

As usual, I shall end off with a reminder that reviews make my day, and that it's good to be nice to others during Christmas. Santa might just be watching.

In the meantime, Merry Christmas everyone, and have a Happy New Year!!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Shaman King does not belong to me. (I can't think of anything wittier.)

The Beauty of Silence – Chapter 24

Pilica sucked in a breath from where she stood, mildly horrified by what she saw. The Ainu girl knew all along that their little ragtag group of shamans weren't the sanest of people one could find along a street, but what the Tao did was just over the top. Pilica had expected him to get angry, and perhaps yell a little. But not in a million years would Pilica have imagined him doing _that. What is he thinking of, _kissing _my brother like that?_

***

The moment dinner officially came to an end, the two unknowingly manipulated shamans left the dining room one after another. Pilica let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding, and waited for a full minute more before politely excusing herself as well. She knew where she had to be. Located at the second floor, the common balcony was the ideal place for spying. It afforded a good view of the backyard, and branches from trees lining the place shielded the viewer from those below. Should Horohoro or Ren look up, they would probably miss her. If not Tao Ren, at least Pilica was quite sure that Horohoro would. _It's time._

Watching her brother walk towards the other without cheer, Pilica wondered for the hundredth time that day if she had done the right thing. But _right _wasn't exactly the correct word for it either. _What if everything goes wrong?_ Perhaps she should have consulted Jun, or even Tamao, before rashly going ahead with her plan. _But it's too late for regrets now. _ Chewing on her lower lip in anxiety, Pilica silently resolved that if things came down to the worst, she would help pick up any shattered pieces, and be there to offer comfort. To her shock, it seemed as if all her worries had been unfounded. Barely had she made her resolution before Ren crossed the remaining distance between the two, and before Pilica's horrified eyes, tilted Horohoro's face up and _closed in_ for a kiss.

***  
Anger clouded his mind for a moment, and before Tao Ren knew what he was doing, he was closing the distance between the two of them. Horohoro's voice had trailed off towards the end of the sentence, and the Ainu was now gibbering senselessly about something Ren was no longer interested in hearing. All that mattered was why _his _boyfriend (he didn't stop to reflect upon his choice of words) had chosen to keep such an important decision from him. Based on what his brain could register through all the mumblings and emotions flaring within, Horohoro seemed to be returning to Hokkaido _for good_. And since the ice shaman still resolutely refused to look anywhere but at the ground, Ren took hold of Horohoro's chin and tilted his face upwards towards him. The sudden gesture silenced the Ainu, and Ren took his chance to express all that he wanted to say.

Horohoro stopped trying to churn out excuses for not informing the other shaman earlier about his impending departure, and simply stared. The Tao was moving closer with each passing second, and even though he was shorter than Horohoro (and by quite a bit if you discount the hairstyle), managed to look all the more intimidating with each centimetre that he closed between them. At a distance of less than a couple of inches, there was no way Horohoro could ignore the furious golden eyes directed at his own, and he couldn't tear his gaze away from them. If this wasn't such an unnerving experience, he might have let his mind wander to more _inappropriate _thoughts, but Ren was clearly not in the mood for _their first kiss._

"Tell me everything, from the start."

Ren mouthed each word slowly and clearly, and then reinforced the command with a glare. It was a good thing the other couldn't hear the restrained anger in his voice, or that coward might have turned tail and ran. Not that he would be able to escape from Ren, of course. Inwardly, Tao Ren couldn't understand where all of his anger was coming from. He cared about their relationship, that was definite, but he never realised just how seriously he had taken it until now. The issue with _caring_ wasn't something new; he knew he had trouble with human interaction, liking someone enough to _care_, and then hiding his concern from the rest of the world. It was the same as with all his other friends, and he expected the emotions involved in this case to just be a _little_ stronger. He knew he would fly into a rage when the others kept things from him, but compared to how he felt now, that seemed a rash, bad-tempered kind of anger. What he was experiencing at this moment was a more muted, smouldering form of anger, as if a layer of hot ashes was hiding something much more intimate and private. He wondered if Horohoro would feel the same way if the situation was reversed. _What if he doesn't? _ And then it clicked. The anger stemmed from insecurity (though Hell would be frosted over before he admitted that to anyone) and a good measure of betrayal, though the latter was again something that came out of the blue. They had never openly made any commitments to the other, so how could any sort of betrayal happen?

"Since the shaman king tournament has ended, my father didn't see the need for me to stay with you guys anymore. He said he needed help with the fields, and I needed training of a different kind. And after the accident, he thought I might as well…"

Each word Horohoro said rang clear in his ears, and not for the first time, the Chinese shaman found the narratives in books inaccurate. In such a situation, one was expected to be listening in a numb, detached fashion, mind hardly comprehending what was being said. It was definitely not the case here. It was now obvious that the Ainu had procrastinated updating Ren because he _cared_ just as much for the existence of a '_them' _as Ren did, what with the way Horohoro went off on a tangent when ranting about how he tried his goddamn best to wriggle out of returning, and the spark of irritation that was slowly growing bigger as the Ainu realised how Ren had assumed otherwise. Calmly, the heat dissipating out of him as quickly as it had arrived, Ren processed all that was being said one thing at a time. He couldn't refute the logic behind Horohoro's father's demands, but even a fool could see how those would bring dire consequences upon their relationship. _Was there a chance that the elder would relent if they could commit to each other? _He wouldn't speak for Horohoro, but Ren knew _he_ himself could and _wanted_ to, or he wouldn't have understood the situation so easily. A simple crush would not leave one to come up with such a solution, and more sadness at the thought of being separated would be present instead of this inexplicable determination to stay together. But first things first, something else had to be taken care of right now.

***  
Startled by the sound of Tamao calling her, Pilica hurriedly turned around to greet her friend. She made sure to shield as much of the happenings below as she could with her body, and changed the topic awkwardly when questioned on what she was doing out there on the balcony. Sound was not a problem as the voices could not carry that far to where they was. Of course, that also meant that she had been gauging everything based on what actions she could make out. Despite it all, her expression must have given her away, for Tamao was now looking curiously at her and past her to see if anything was happening down in the backyard below. _I can't let her see such a private moment in my brother's life!_

Tamao stifled a gasp when she caught a peek of Tao Ren bending over Horohoro, and came to the same conclusion as her blue-haired friend. _No wonder Pilica was looking so flustered! _Pink blossoming across her cheeks, Tamao tried to remember why she had been looking for Pilica. _Let's see, I was asking around for Pilica, and…_

"Tamao, have you found Plica yet? I could always dowse for her location and-"

Lyserg cut himself off as he took in the strange scene in front of him. The two girls were blushing madly and looking away from the backyard, even though the balcony was built to overlook it. Identifying who the girls were spying on wasn't hard. Horohoro's shamanic presence was almost always tinged with a sense of coolness and ice, while Ren's was almost always controlled and intimidating. He had guessed a long time ago as to the relationship between the Ainu and the Chinese, but it still surprised him a little that Ren, the more silent one of the two, was taking the initiative so. _I shouldn't be intruding on something that private, but something feels off to me…_

***  
"We need to talk in _private_."

Placing emphasis on the last word, Ren made sure Horohoro became aware of the third party who had been watching everything from the balcony on the second floor. Once his mind was no longer fogged by emotions, it became apparent that someone else had arranged for this meeting. And there was no one other than the Ainu's sister who could pull it off. Concentrating slightly, he sensed the two new occupants who had joined in on Pilica, and smirked. If they wanted a show, they would get one. Horohoro was a born prankster, though he probably wasn't scheming enough to pull any proper pranks off, but even _he_ had no problems following a born leader's orders.

Now that all the anxiety was no longer eating away at him, Horohoro fumed at the realisation of having being manipulated by Pilica. He should have known his sister well enough to catch it! _It's time for payback._ Though the slightly feral grin on Ren's face spooked him just a little, he knew what they were planning to do — put up a _good_ show. Because Horohoro knew he would be ribbed later on for his slowness in catching the situation this time, he was determined not to let Ren steal all the limelight. Horohoro rather much entertained the idea of being a better actor than his team leader, after all. Allowing his own devilish grin to surface, he made sure to squirm a little (as if he was enjoying but still rather embarrassed by the non-existent _kiss_), before grabbing the shorter shaman by the shoulders and spinning him around so that their positions were reversed. Horohoro was sure that, even if he knew zilch about playing with angles in film-making, his sister would let her wild imaginations get the better of her.

But of course, seeing the great Tao Ren nonplussed, even if it was just for a mere moment, was the _icing _on the cake.

***  
That concludes Chapter 24 of TBoS! For those who were expecting a much more 'explosive' sort of confrontation, I apologise for the disappointment you guys probably feel. I wanted the two of them to somewhat walk the line between trust and lack of faith (or something resembling it), as well as demonstrate a more mature handling of the situation. After all, evolving maturity is crucial for a teenage relationship to _last_, right? (And no fighting on a slow, lazy Valentine Day's night!)

I couldn't resist lightening the chapter up a little with the prank at the end, and hopefully it has achieved my target for it. TBoS isn't an angst-y fic, and I intend to keep it that way. Angst-ing over separation is not something I could see Horohoro or Ren doing, especially in this context. With that said, are the characters still in-character? Do drop me a review to let me know what you guys think. (And as for the side characters appearing in this chapter, rest assured that they will lead to something happening for our two male leads, and soon xP).

Lastly, REVIEW! No, I really meant to say: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! (:


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I haven't gotten enough money to own Shaman King. And I probably never will, too.

The Beauty of Silence — Chapter 25

"It hasn't been easy, but we're officially together now…"

***

Horohoro yawned. Although _acting_ last night had been quite fun while it lasted, the consequences — starting from sleep deprivation, were just terrible. The Ainu had barely managed to return to his room in one piece after dealing with one extremely annoyed Tao Ren somewhere much more private, since the Chinese was predictably less-than-pleased at having control wrested away from him like _that_. After a conversation that involved much suppressed yelling, for neither of them wanted the entire inn and its occupants to be privy to their secrets, a strange awkward sort of silence had followed. It was the kind of silence that warranted one to say something, but which no one wanted to break either. Both shamans were used to tackling any problem head-on, but their preferred method of getting _physical_ probably wouldn't be of any help there.

As if the following heart-to-heart talk (or something as close to that as the two of them could possibly achieve) wasn't enough, Horohoro still had to deal with Pillica when he finally returned to his room. One look at his hysterical sister dashed all his hopes of getting a wink of sleep that night, which explained why he was yawning constantly the next morning. Trying to convince Pillica not to let her overactive imagination get the best of her (what she was _certain_ the two shamans had already done was mortifying to say the least) was one embarrassing incident, and the only saving grace was that Horohoro couldn't hear the details Pillica was probably providing. Of course, her flushed face and explicit gestures left no room for feigned ignorance, and the ice shaman had half a mind (though not the courage) to ban his sister from reading shoujo manga and romance novels anymore.

Breakfast the next day was a predictably strange affair. Interaction with Horohoro thus far had taught Tao Ren that even the best laid plans _would_ go awry, and it had thrown the Chinese, perfectionist as he was, into a loop regarding how best to communicate their newly decided on _commitment _to the rest of the world (which admittedly only included the people Ren actually _cared_ about). Unlike in the trashy love movies that Ren never had time for, both shamans were unanimous in understanding that being in love wasn't just a "two-people" kind of thing. By default, family and friends were involved, and their opinions, reasonably valued. Abandoning them and living some surreal life with just the Ainu was not an option to Tao Ren; it just didn't sound or feel right. And he knew that Horohoro felt the same way too.

Not surprisingly, the only proposal that the simple-minded Ainu had to offer was just letting things develop on their own, but time was obviously not on their side for that idea to be even considered feasible. Besides, it felt too much like living in denial or procrastination still. Eventually, it was decided upon that they would inform the other shamans very soon about their relationship as a start. Presumably, those shamans would be more open-minded than the elders, and having their acceptance would come as a relief. Of course, Ren reflexively tried to justify that the acceptance was more for Horohoro's benefits really, but his traitorous inner-mind (which had somehow gained prominence without him ever noticing) protested otherwise. Years of practice made ignoring such protest easy, and the Chinese shaman focused his attention into thinking about when and how they should break the news instead. Tao Ren just never expected someone else to beat him to it.

***

It was definitely time for him to quit.

For one, he wasn't stupid. Even if he was, it was still impossible to not know that becoming Shaman King in the near future was certainly out of the question. Asakura Hao had proven himself to be a very patient man when the need arose, and he supposed there was no harm in waiting for another five hundred years now that he no longer had a say in the matter.

Instead, he was kind of annoyed really. Those idiotic friends of his brother all seemed to be thinking hard recently, right after Hao had decided to not purposefully eavesdrop on private thoughts and conversations too. The volume at which they 'broadcast' their thoughts had been amusing at times, but now it was just annoying. Especially since a fair bit of those thoughts were centred on _love_.

Love was something which baffled Hao. Normally brave warriors lose their valour where love was concerned and logical souls, their clear minds. In a fairly detached manner, the fire shaman supposed that experiencing love might prove to be quite educational, but all the trouble associated with it put him off. Watching from the sidelines was a much more relaxing choice by far.

Unknown to that oblivious bunch (though some were marginally less dense than their counterparts), love had been blossoming in more than a couple of them. Hao had been intrigued by how people in love seemed to change for better or for worse, and what held his attention was the quiet determination that had taken root in all those involved.

Maybe it would be impossible for a man as arrogant as he was, but Hao too wanted a taste of that determination. After all, it appeared to make people stronger, and strength had always been a quality he valued. Hao could not remember a time when he had felt that same love or determination before, and he wondered if that was the reason for the hollowness he sometimes felt. Sure, he must have loved the Earth and her people before, but that was probably a long, long time ago before the birth of his cynical nature. Of course, Hao still _loved_ the idea of dominating the world, and crushing all who dared oppose his might, but that kind of love made a poor substitute for what he was currently witnessing. Offhandedly, the fire shaman wondered where the differences between the two ideas of love lie, and why that elusive determination had never been felt by him before.

Each time Hao had faced off his opponents, he did so knowing there could only be one outcome — him emerging victorious. He was always smirking; laughing inwardly at the others' pathetic attempts to dethrone him, and was almost always _bored_ with the matches. His brother had been an exception. Hao noticed the way Yoh gritted his teeth whenever those the easy-going shaman cared about had been threatened, and how Yoh seemed to get stronger each time it happened. If that was determination, then it was probably worth experiencing. Hao never needed to be _determined_; he knew he was _destined_ for all he had set out to do, right until the day Yoh had proved him otherwise.

Both his followers and his victims had been busy carving out new paths for themselves with the end of the Shaman tournament, and Hao supposed it was finally time for him to _enjoy_ his life too. Perhaps finding something he could become determined for was one way for him to initiate change in his now routine, boring life. The fire shaman would not expect changes to appear instantaneously, but he had already established himself as a very patient man.

Even in the midst of possible change, Asakura Hao had no doubt that five hundred years later, he would be _back_.

***

"It hasn't been easy, but we're officially together now…"

It was a sign of pure courage. To Horohoro at least, that was what Lyserg's confession had represented. Right before breakfast was about to start, the English shaman had stood up and all but announced his undying love to Tamao. Or what the Ainu had guessed happened from a 'silent film' point of view. Without the sounds which would have normally distracted him, Horohoro noticed how the shy pink-haired girl had moved instinctively to stand beside her boyfriend, and how their fingers were laced together without an ounce of hesitation. Horohoro did not need to hear the words being spoken; he thought he had managed a rather good grasp of the situation just by looking at the expressions on their faces. Now that the ice shaman thought about it, it was really amazing how no one had caught all the little hints those two had displayed since their return to the Funbari Inn. He wondered if it was the same with him and Ren.

"…I'm probably far from being the perfect boyfriend, but Tamao…"

Sincerity was definitely the key to a confession. In fact, it practically shone from the emerald eyes that were currently flitting from person to person seated at the table. Occasionally those eyes would steal a peek at the girl right beside the British dowser, and the insecurity that had always lurked behind them would vanish momentarily to be replaced with something akin to gratitude and _love_. It alarmed Tao Ren how easy the little signs were to read. To be fair, Lyserg had never been good at hiding emotions from being openly displayed on his face, but Ren had an unsettling inkling that his growing empathy was responsible for his ease in understanding the subtle signals instead. When it was _their_ turn to confess, he most certainly did not want everyone else privy to all _his_ emotions. Of course, the Tao did not appreciate becoming 'sensitive'; he was a tough guy for goodness sake!

"…and we'll try our best to be always there for each other."

Mutual love was definitely the key to a successful relationship. Horohoro marvelled at how even shy Tamao had no trouble speaking to a crowd as long as her boyfriend was next to her. Her face did turn obviously pinker with each moment, but that did not prevent her from concluding the announcement with a determined look on her face. Horohoro thought she must truly be in love with Lyserg for her to overcome her reservations about public speaking, and he had to first become blind before he could ever miss the tender looks she gave the British shaman throughout their 'speech'. It made him look at his relationship with Ren from a different angle altogether. Sure, they had never used the word _love_ with each other before, but the Ainu was certain it was the same. Just like how Tamao and Lyserg could accept each other's personalities and flaws, the Ainu knew he could do the same with Ren. In a manner of speaking, the Chinese had probably already done so before he would even get _involved_ right at the beginning. And Horohoro felt his smile widen as he blessed the other couple in his native Ainu tongue.

***

Tao Ren was startled when Lyserg and Tamao approached him after breakfast, although his expression gave nothing away. At their request, a confused Horohoro joined them as they made their way towards the courtyard where the Ainu and him had been just a few hours ago. Ren suspected that the choice of venue was deliberate, and was about to demand an explanation when Lyserg began to speak.

"Thank you for last night."

As if suddenly realising just how that sentence could be taken the wrong way, Lyserg fumbled into a hasty explanation amidst the giggling of his girlfriend. Previously, the British shaman had spoken slowly enough for Horohoro to catch the words, but the Ainu was now officially lost. A quick glance in Ren's direction made him curious as to what was being said though. Instead of the usual scowl that appears whenever the Chinese shaman was being spoken to, a pensive look was taking over his features this time round. Furthermore, Horohoro had yet to figure out just what they were being thanked for. He knew both Lyserg and Tamao had seen their act last night, but couldn't connect it to anything else other than thanks for the entertainment that provided. It was however, definitely something too trivial for the current situation. Horohoro guessed he would just have to sharpen up his other senses to help him piece the story better together next time.

"I'm pretty sure the two of you were just playing a prank on Pilica last night, but if you two are comfortable enough with the way your relationship is going to mak- k-kiss so blatantly, even if it was just acting, then I thought I could…"

He did not reply; just listened thoughtfully to all that was being said. Ren had never thought of his relationship with Horohoro in this way, that they were _comfortable_ with its very existence and the progress that it was making. Now that he considered it, he supposed it made sense. A few months ago Ren would have been offended at the mere suggestion of faking a kiss with Horohoro; yesterday, he didn't care if anyone saw the act. When had the Ainu become more important than the reputation the Tao stubbornly wanted to keep? Steering himself away from that train of thought, Ren focused on what could now be done instead. The mischievous spark that Ren must have contracted from Horohoro was apparently still around, for he suddenly had a serious mind to continue the surprise that Lyserg and Tamao had given the others in the morning.

_I wonder if the others will be up to another announcement right before dinner…_

***

Happy Easter everyone! It took more than a month, but I'm finally okay with how chapter 25 has turned out. As an apology for being late, this chapter is slightly longer than usual.

As a side note, I haven't forgotten Hao! He's finally back after being totally ignored for a few chapters, for I wanted to tie up loose ends here and there before heading towards the conclusion.

For those who have been awaiting more Ren-Horo action, you may be slightly disappointed that I was mostly developing little sub-plots here instead. But hey, everything that happens in the story has an impact on their relationship (I think)!

Please leave a review (and you may just find an Easter bunny with eggs for you)!

Thank you to everyone for reading TBoS! (:


End file.
